Curse the Sand Witch
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Sadira conjures up another wacky spell to get what she wants, Aladdin, but this time it comes close to actually working and making Aladdin her's. Read to find out.
1. Happy

It was late afternoon in Agrabah the sun was beginning to set and the warm air was beginning to cool, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago and the Sultan were all sitting round the table eating thie dinner, and for once eating hadnt become a competition between Iago and Abu. Jasmine was resting her head on Aladdin's shoulder after finishing her meal, Aladdin turned his head so he could kiss his beloved fiancée, the kiss lasted at least 3 minutes, or in Iago's point of view 3 minutes too long, throughout their little kiss he was pretending to vomit and was complaining how they always done that during dinner making him lose his appetite. Genie loved seeing their little romantic moments adn would usually stuff something into Iago's beak to shut him up. Carpet too loved their moments but had no way to show this to them, and Abu, well he just loved them.

"Do you two really have to do that, every time!" Iago sqwauked flapping his wings around after pretending to gag, if he had magical powers like Genie did he'd break these two up and have all the money in the world, and wouldn't have to do any work at all. But then again he remembered that one moment when Aladdin almost married Sadira, he shivered at that memory, although he doesnt like Jasmine and Aladdin kissing when he is eatiing, it's much better than him being with that mad witch.

After breaking the kiss Aladdin spoke up to Iago, "If you dont like it, then leave." He simply told him, making Jasmine smile and the Sultan chuckle gladly.

The Sultan was glad his daughter was marrying a brave, loyal, handsome young man who loved Jasmine for who she was, not because of her title or who her father was or her money, for the one thing Jasmine wanted in a man, love. The Sultan began to look back on all the suitors he had tried to get Jasmine to marry and the memory mad him mentally kick himself, she liked none of those because they lacked the things that all women want, love, loyalty and selflessness.

Jasmine noticed her fathers facial expressions and began to feel concerned, "What's on your mind father?" she asked in a soft voice. Sultan snapped out of his thoughts and registered what she had asked.

"Nothing you should worry about dearest." He assured his daughter, _nothing to worry about at all_ he thought to himself.

"Well if you two don't mind I would like to finish my meal, for once without feeling sick from your lovey dovey moments!" Iago shouted in all annoyance, Aladdin rolled is eyes, stood up taking Jasmine with him and went over to the balcony where carpet was relaxing and off they went on another late night magic carpet ride.

"Dont you just love how happy they are together your Highness?" Genie asked with a stupid smile on his face and his eyes beginning to water, Abu had recently finnished his meal and was now sleeping in Genie's arms like a baby.

"Yes, Genie, I do." he said sighing as he remembered the moments he shared with Jasmine's mother.

"Is something the matter your highness?" Genie asked in concern like Jasmine had earlier, only Jasmine sounded more softer than Genie had, probably because she is a woman.

"Oh, I was just remembering the moments I shared with my fair lady, Jasmine and Aladdin look as happy as we were." He explained.

"You mean Jas' mother?" Genie asked sounding like a child who wanted to listen to another bedtime story after his third story, or in other words interested.

"Yes Jasmine's mother." Sultan smiled.

"What was she like?" Genie asked with an even more interested tone in his voice, he suddenly transformed himself into a child in a bed with the Sultan sitting next to the bed.

"Jasmine's mother was a lot like Jasmine, that's why I'm glad she found a man who loves her for her, I was so silly to think that princes of other cities could be right for her, that was wat i was thinking about earlier, but I didn't want to tell Jasmine, and when Jasmine and Aladdin do marry I will give them both my blessings, Jasmine as she is my daughter, and Aladdin as he is the perfect man for my little Jasmine." He told Genie who like Abu had fallen asleep in the bed Genie ad conjured up, the Sultan chuckled and walked toward the balcony.

"She is very much like you dearest, I hope you see that." He said to the stars, and was suddenly approached by a flying friend.

"I remember her." Iago told the Sultan, which made the Sultan smile, Iago had been in the palace when the Sultan's beloved was alive. Jasmine was only eight when she died and she kept the promise of being like her mother to her father.

After a while Aladdin and Jasmine arrived back at the palace, Aladdin collected Abu, Iago and Genie and went back to his hideout with them.

Aladdin was happy. Jasmine was happy. The Sultan was happy. Genie was happy. Carpet was happy. Abu was tired and happy. And Iago felt sick and was unhappy.

They were te happiest people in Agrabah, nothing could take that away, except maybe a crazed witch who would do anything to get what she wanted, and thats exactly what one witch was doing. Sadira, the girl whose had the childish crush on Aladdin for a while now was conjuring up a spell which she would use to get what se wanted, so unfortunatly for the _happiest people in Agrabah_ things were about to change, and not in a good way.

By the morning the spell would have taken action, and Sadira would be one step closer to getting what she wanted, and this time it was going to work, nothing was going to stop her now, not Jasmine, Genie, Iago, or Abu.

"You'll be mine Aladdin, that I can say for sure!" Sadira told herself.


	2. Strange Feelings

By the morning Aladdin had a very strange feeling that something wasnt right, but he had no clue as to what it was, he looked around, everything seemed to be in place, Genie's lamp was still there meaning Abis Mal adnt tried to steal it again, Iago and Abu were still fast asleep underneath carpet who had made himself to be their 'blanket' during the night. He looked out to see the view he always saw when he woke up to see the town and palace still in one piece, everything was fine, so why did Aladdin have the strange feeling something wasnt right? Then he began to worry about Jasmine, maybe that was what was wrong, maybe something ad happened to Jasmine during the nigt, whatever it was he had to make sure Jasmine was alright, so he woke up his companions, shouting to them "wake up!".

Immediatly everyone in Aladdins hideout was awake and gathered around Aladdin asking what was wrong. "What is it Al?" Genie asked.

"I don't know, but I've got this strange feeling, we need to go and check on Jasmine." He told his friends, Iago looked very annoyed at this statement, so Aladdin ad just woken them up for some feeling he had? And now they had to go and see Miss Perfect because Aladdin was worried because of this stupid feeling he got!

Iago flew into Aladdin's view to get his attention, "So let me get this straight, you get some weird feeling, dont know wat it is or why you got it, and immediatly you think something could be wrong with the princess?" as Aladdin nodded Iago continued, "did I miss something?!"

"Relax Iago! We're just going to see if Jasmine is alright, we wont be long, and I promise i wont ever wake you up when I get a weird feeling something is horribly wrong." He said calmly and cheekily, and he continued, "besides I need to talk to Jasmine about something anyway, if Rahjah would let me." He added laughing nervously to himself.

Aladdin and Abu both sat on carpet whilst Genie and Iago flew for themselves, when they arrived at Jasmine's balcont of the palace they werent greeted very kindly by Rahjah, just as Aladdin priddicted, but something was different to the way he was acting.

"Hey, Rahjah, nice kitty." Aladdin said very nervously hoping Jasmine would emerge from her room about, now.

"Rahjah?" a soft voice asked from inside the palace, it was Jasmine's voice, but she sounded very miserable and annoyed, and when she emerged from behind the hanging silk curtains of her balcony she gave Aladdin the most evil galre he'd ever seen er give, it was terrifying, "shouldnt you be with my sister?" she asked, confusing Aladdin.

What sister? Jasmine didnt have a sister, she was an only child, the Sultans only child, so why was she saying she had a sister and tat Aladddin should be with her not Jamsine? And who was this so called sister?

"Um, what?" Aladdin asked cautiously as Rahjah was only centremetre's away from him and was still growling furiously.

"My sister, princess Sadira, your fiancée." Jasmine replied with a moody tone to her voice, "you met her in the market place last year, every since then you've been engaged, now do you know who I'm talking about?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I knew when you said princess Sadira." Aladdin said with his eyebrows creased, Genie, Iago and Abu's mouths were all widely opened, as were their eyes, suddenly a very small fat man came into the room, it was only till he came closer to Aladdin that he realised that that man was the Sultan. "Your majesty?" he said quietly to himself.

"Dont mumble! You see father, this man is not worth Sadira's hand, he is rude and forgetful, he has even forgotten that he is marrying Sadira!" Jasmine told the Sultan, "he cares more about that monkey and bird than he does his own fiancée, he does not deserve to live in the palace!" she added.

The sultan looked very different, he had no beard and his hair was brown, if Aladdin wasnt careful he could of mistaken this man to be someone else. "Now, now dearest, this is Sadira's decision, if she chooses to marry someone who she loves then let it be! He probably just forgot because of all the stress, now then my boy, Sadira is awaiting your arrival in her room." Sultan told Aladdin, "I shall lead you and your friends to her."

"Oh, no your majesty, I think I should find it by myself, come on you guys." Aladdin said, when they were a little bit further away from Jasmine's room, "Sadira's used another one of her spells, Genie, you stay with Jasmine, find some out some information, we'll have to play along with Sadira's trick and until we find out what she has done we do what she asks." Aladdin said, not his best of plans but it was all he could think of when he just saw Jasmine like that; misrable and angry.

Meanhwhile, back in Jasmine's room the Sultan and Jasmine were talking about suitors, since Jasmine did not have Aladdin she had to find a suitor, "but father I dont want to marry a prince! I want to marry someone who I love and who loves me back, and not because of my title or becuase of who my father is! For me! How come you will change the law for Sadira, but not for me?" Jasmine said helplessly, but without knowing, Genie was listening in on their conversation.

"Jasmine, you must understand I am doing this for your own good! Look at your sister, she is happy, and i want the same for you." The Sultan said softly puuling Jasmines face up so he could look at her properly.

"I understand, father." Jasmine said softly.

After a little conversation between Jasmine and the Sultan, the Sultan left Jasmine's room, and Genie entered, knowing he may not be wanted, "Hey, er, Jas, can we talk?" e asked nervously as Rahjah started to stare at the big blue guy floating about.

Jasmine swiftly turned to face Genie but with a sad smile on her face, "shouldnt you be with Aladdin and Sadira helping them plan their wedding?" she asked in response to his question, Genie suddenly remembered that Aladdin was no longer engaged to Jasmine, but to Sadira. And boy did Genie dislike that little sand witch.

"They dont need me, but I can tell that someone else in the palace does." He hinted, she smiled but yet again it was a weak smile.

But instantly her smile faded and it turned into a frown, "I dont need anyone! I'm fine on my own! Go back to Sadira and Aladdin, I'm sure they do need you, but just dont know it yet. I just need some time alone, thank you." She told him, Genie didnt know what to do, he couldnt just leave the princess was upset, and this was the actual woman Aladdin loved.

But she was asking him to leave and go back to Aladdin, so instead of following orders or disobeying them Genie waited outside and listened to the conversation Jasmine had with Rahjah, at first he heard her sigh and then she started, "I hate living as a princess, everything is done for me, i cant' leave the palace, unlike Sadira, I dont have anybody to talk to properly, unlike Sadira and i dont have a man! And now father wants me to marry! And the next suitor is coming tonight!" she screamed, well this was bad news for both Aladdin and Jasmine.

Meanwhile with Aladdin, he had just found Sadira's bedroom and was about to enter when Genie rushed up to him telling him what he had found out knocking Aladdin into Sadira's room, only to be greeted with an unfortunately sloopy kiss, "Oh Aladdin! We have to discuss wedding plans! We've only got a few more days!" she said with eagerness.

"Um, give me one moment please." He said struggling to get away from Sadira so he could talk to Genie, once outside with Genie he asked, "so what did you find out?"

"Its not good Al, Jas has to choose a suitor soon and the next one is coming tonight!" Genie said, adding a little more effectiveness into 'tonight'.

"That's not good, but thank you Genie." Aladdin said a little glum, what if Jasmine did choose tis suitor because he was what some people classed as 'perfect', but Jasmine wasnt like that, she hated men who acted perfect.

"Should I try and stop them, make Jas look bad? Or should I just leave it?" Genie asked slyly with a hint of excitedness, he didn't want to make Jasmine look bad but he was willing to make any creep go away if it made things easier for his little buddy Aladdin. Aladdin whispered into his ear as Sadira came out looking for them both, telling him to try and stop the suitor but not making Jasmine look bad, Genie had an idea and whooshed off.

"Oh Aladdin, soon we will be wed and all of our dreams will come true! You know, then you'll be able to sleep in the palace, with me!" Sadira said throwing her arms around Aladdin, Aladdin felt both uncomfortable and sick.

"Wonderful, can't wait, so when have we planned the wedding for again, I've forgotten?" Aladdin asked catiously, he didnt want to give it away that he knew of Sadira's scheme incase she tried it again.

"Why in three days time! But its stupid because, _suddenly_ Jasmine cant come! I mean she _always_ ruins everything for me!" Sadira said in a huff. "even when its something as special as this!" she added trying to grab Aladdins arm again, but Aladdin luckily moved out of the way.

"Why cant Jasmine come?" Aladdin asked in curiosity, but he was more shocked than curious, this wouldnt help his plan when trying to break Sadira's spell.

"She's going away, but, you never call her Jasmine, is something wrong?" Sadira asked more curiously, Aladdin quickly rubbed the back of his neck and tought of something to say before Sadira jumped to conclusions, but before he could she grew a huge smile on her face and beamed at him, "your finally getting on with her? Oh thats wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, course, we're getting on much better than before." Aladdin said looking towards Iago and Abu for help, but they were both just as confused as he was, they weren't going to be any help so no use asking them what she was on about, but Aladdin just smiled weakly when Sadira bear hugged him.

When Sadira finally let go of Aladdin and went in search of her 'father' Aladdin had the chance to go to Genie and gather more information all about how he and Sadira were supposed to have met, why Jasmine didnt or more or less doesnt like Aladdin and anything else.

But on his way to Genie he bumped into Jasmine, she'd been crying and Aladdin hated it when Jasmine cried, he was tempted to pull her into a huge hug, but when Iago pulled on his hair he remembered, he was supposed to be marrying Sadira now, not Jasmine, but it still pained him to see that Jasmine the true love of his life was upset and their was nothing he could do about it.

"Princess Jasmine? What happened?" he asked softly.

"Its none of your concern! But if you do want to know, ask my father! He'll tell you!" she snapped, and pushed past him. After she pushed past Aladdin turned around to see Rahjah growling at him again, "Rahjah! Leave him!" Aladdin heard Jasmine cry.

Once Jasmine and Rahjah were out of sight Aladdin turned to Genie, "I need you to find out a few things whilst i find out whats wrong with Jasmine, can you do that for me?" Aladdin asked, Genie smiled showing his response.

"I'm all ears Al!" Genie told him.


	3. Dreams?

Genie had the almost impossible task in his whole life of being a Genie, to find out three things from a girl who may not even like him any more, he had to find out why she hated Aladdin, how Aladdin and Sadira met and possibly anything else, but his main concern now was how he was going to get Jasmine to tell him all these things, he came up with a few suggestions, like helping Jasmine out or being friendly towards her, and when Genie saw a silk blue lump, with long black hair crying on top of an orange and black stripped animal he swooped down to see what he could do to help the crying princess, "Hey there princess Jasmine, whats wrong?" he asked in a very soft voice putting one giant blue hand on her back and gently patting it.

"My father, wants me to choose the next suitor that comes, if not he'll send me to the dungeons, and its Sadira's idea! She doesnt want me to go to see my only friends," Rahjah's head perked up and he growled lowly, "except for Rahjah, in Odiferous because she wants me to be at her stupid wedding!" she moaned, Jasmine's never liked being forced to marry someone who she doesnt love, and even through Sadira's mad spell that didnt change.

"Aw, dont worry Jasmine, big blue is here for you," Genie said gently hugging Jasmine, "so why is it you dont want to come to the wedding, is it because you hate Al?" he asked that was one question down, if she chose to answer it.

"I dont hate Aladdin, I just dislike him, I just dont want to go to some stupid wedding, why did you think I hated Aladdin?" she asked after growling about the wedding which she didnt want to attend.

"Well it was just something I overheard about you and Aladdin hating each other, I just wanted to know if it was true or not." Genie said, lying of course, he'd learnt how to be a good liar to Jasmine from Aladdin, from his previous lies towards her, they had managed to win Jasmine once before.

"Did Sadira tell you that I did? She's always saying I do, well I dislike Aladdin, not hate him, he's a street rat, I dont trust him, but I..." she trailed off realising who she was talking to, "um I do think he and Sadira will make a great couple." She saved herself, but Genie wasnt dumb and he could tell she was going to say something else.

"So, do you know how Al and Sadira met?" Genie asked with a smile.

"No Sadira wouldnt tell me kept saying how romantic it was and how happy she was to have met him." Jasmine told Genie, Genie's smile suddenly went from big and hopeful to small and doubtful, then Jasmine started humming a very familiar tune, Genie remembered it almost instantly because he sang it. Prince Ali.

"Whats that?" he asked, he knew of course but he'd hoped Jasmine would know so he could inform Aladdin that Jasmine was beginning to remember things, he'd found out most of what he needed to know to tell Aladdin, he just hoped that she could remember the tune to the song which Genie created to coince the Sultan that Aladdin was a prince, Jasmine looked confused, "I mean the tune you was humming, what's that tune?" he asked again a little more specific.

"The tune I keep dreaming about, I dont know wat its about but its so familiar I keep humming it, i dont mean to though." She told him and continued to hum, then she started to sing to it, just as Aladdin and the other three (including carpet) swooped to her balcony but stayed out of sight, "_Prince Ali, yes it is he, but not as I know him..." _and then she stopped and turned to Genie, "that's all I get from my dream then everything stops, and I'm desperate to know who this Prince Ali is, i must have met him before unless he is just a person I created, Genie can you help?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure i can princess, just give me one minute!" he announced then swooped off from the balcony and down to where the fountain was so he could talk to Aladdin without Jasmine hearing, "Al! She's remembering snippets of things that happened maybe Sadira's spell isn't working!" he exclaimed as Aladdin came down to earth slowly.

"Yeah I know Genie, but she doesnt remember everything yet, we need to find some way of fixing things!" Aladdin said back, but then Genie remembered something that Jasmine told him about the suitors and his excitment died.

"Al, there's something you need to know, Sadira is making Jasmine choose a suitor, if she doesnt then the Sultan will put her in the dungeons, Sadira's big idea to keep Jasmine here for the wedding." Genie told Aladdin. But surprisingly Aladdin just smiled and winked at Genie.

"I've got an idea." He told them.

"Well that doesnt surprise me, if you havent noticed Al! There is a Suitor coming tonight for Jasmine! Whatever your big idea is, it aint going to work!" Iago shouted, after all the shock of the night Iago was gald to finally complain about something, and Abu was glad to finally hit him around the head. "Why you little.." Iago grumbled after being hit.

"Genie you know what to do!" Aladdin told the Genie, immediatly Genie had himself styling Aladdin to make him look like a prince, but different to the way he'd made him look before (as prince Ali Ababwa) then immediatly Genie disappeared to stop the suitor from coming to the palace, but unfortunately was too late.

"His royal highness Prince Jamal!" they heard a man shout. Aladdin slapped his head, Genie reappeared and all at the same time.

The gang all entered the palace to see this Prince Jamal, he shook the Sultans hand with pride and held pride in his walk to the princess Jasmine's bedroom, he walked past Aladdin and his friends with his nose pointing to the ceiling, and headed towards Jasmine's room, the guys all followed silently and when Jamal entered the room they listened in to what was going on, "Ah Princess Jasmine, it is lovely to see you in all your beauty." He greeted kindly.

"Prince Jamal, it is wonderful to see you too." She replied a little nervously, then Rahjah began to growl at him, "Rahjah! Not now!" she ordered her tiger.

"Thank you dear princess, I love how you..." he trailed off, assuming that they were walking toward the balcony, Aladdin slipped down the wall as he gradually heard his beloved slip away with another man, a man who is richer, handsome and a prince, he just hoped that he wasn't everyting that Jasmine wanted in a man.

"Oh Aladdin!" Sadira whined, he realised just how long he'd left her wondering where he'd gone, "Aladdin! My prince! Ali!" Sadira shouted again, se'd given Aladdin the nickname of Ali and was calling him her prince, Aladdin and the others walked towards Sadira's room leaving Jasmine and Jamal together. But Jasmine had heard what her 'sister' had called Aladdin and she realised who it was.

"Aladdin? No it cant be, he's a street rat!" she said to herself and then began to sing the song again but in her own new way, "_Prince Ali, how could it be he, the one that I dream of, I dream of a man called Ali, but then he turns out to be, merely Aladdin." _She shook her head in disbelief and walked back in to her room.

Aladdin was sitting uncomfortably in Sadira's room being measured by a man with a very long moustache, he was being measured for his wedding outfit and by the look on his face he didnt like the outfit that was being chosen for him, it was similar to the one he wore when pretending to be prince Ali but only instead of the feather and inside of his cloak being blue it was pink, the same pink Sadira wore, and instead of that cream colour it was a very bold black, Sadira looked beside herself in happiness whilst all Aladdin felt was embarrassed.

Suddenly a knock at Sadira's door woke them from their state and in came Jasmine, "Oh Sadira!" she said with a twirl, "I have the most brilliant news!" she continued, Sadira looked annoyed at the other princess.

"Not now Jasmine, cant you see we are busy!" she snapped, but Jasmine looked too appy to notice.

"I have chosen a suitor! Prince Jamal!" she explained, continuing to twirl and giggle, then she began to hum a different tune, possibly another tune from her dreams, and it was the same tune that she and Aladdin sang together wen they flew on carpet.

Sadira rushed up to Jasmine and pulled her into a huge hug but then swiftly pulled away, "your still coming to the wedding, right?" she asked, maybe Jasmine was planning, because that prince guy seemed awfully over dressed to Jasmine change her mind about being forced into marriage, Jasmine shook her head with a huge smile on her face.

"No, I told you, I dont do weddings, besides I'm going to see my friend prince Uncouthma of Odiferous, you know that." She confronted Sadira with a cheeky smile. "Nice outfit Aladdin." She giggled then left.

Aladdin looked down at his pink and black outfit, "Oh ignore her, I think you look dashing." Sadira assured him. But the outfit was the least of Aladdin's worries, he was worried he was going to lose princess Jasmine, he mentally sighed and then the uncomfortable feeling of being measured again came as the tailor began to suggest new things to Sadira for Aladdin's outfit.

Back in Jasmine's room she threw herself onto her bed and began to sob softly into her pillow, then in a puff of smoke like he'd been summoned by Aladdin the Genie arrived, "Little bo!" he cried as he saw Jasmine crying, "what's wrong? Come on you can tell old Genie! I wont hurt yah!" he carried on trying to make Jasmine happy, she gradually lifted her head up from her pillow and looked at the big blue Genie that stood (or floated) before her.

"I dont want to marry prince Jamal, but if I dont I'll get locked away and wont be able to visit my friend, I can never do a thing for myself or by myself, I just – I feel so trapped." As she said 'trapped' Jasmine began to feel very confused and happy, like she'd heard that before but with another person and at the same time, Jasmine turned back to the Genie, "didnt you feel like that before, before Aladdin freed you?" Genie nodded as she added the last comment, then she rested her head back on her pillow.

"Dont worry princess, everything will work out just fine, trust me." He reassured her.

"And the weird thing is I keep having these strange dreams with tunes that I somehow remember though I've never actually heard them, and I'm sure there just dreams but they seem so real." She explained.

"Aha, now tell me more about these dreams you've been having." Genie said sitting next to her looking like a doctor.

"They just seem so real, like one of them I'm flying through the night sky and there is a man next to me, but he's all blurry and we're singing, such an amazing tune, but I dont actually know the words, and then theres another one where im watching a parade of people sing about this one guy, Prince Ali, and the leader of the parade is doing most of the singing and its amazing, and then in the last dream which I've been having quite recently there is an old man who is singing about the same guy but only pointing out flaws, but in all these dreams I can't see what this prince Ali looks like or sounds like." She said, all of what she was saying about her dreams sounded as if she were excited, but then when she said how prince Ali was just a blur her face sadened.

"Hey, he sounds like one hell of a guy this Ali." Genie said, he was suddenly dressed as a teenage girl and began giggling like a teenage girl, "he sounds like a god Jas!" he added in a teenage girl voice, making Jasmine giggle too.

"You must think I'm crazy." Jasmine said looking down at her lap and at Rahjah, "I dont blame you, I think I'm crazy too, crazy for thinking such a guy even exists, its just a guy I made up in my dreams, he's not real." She softly said to herself but loud enough for people to hear and Aladdin had heard everything.


	4. Gone

Aladdin was so ready to go barging in there disturbing Genie and Jasmine's little talk and telling Jasmine the truth, but such a thing would be dangerous, it pained Aladdin to hear that his real princess was having dreams about him, or the person he portrayed to win her heart in their real world, and he couldnt even prove that they weren't just dreams and that they were real. The next thing he heard from Jasmine was enough to make him completely lose it, he overheard her saying to Genie, "and to think I had the strangest idea that Aladdin, my sister's fiancé, was this so called prince of my dreams!" she softly laughed afterwards. Aladdin couldnt hold himself back any more, he pushed his way through Jasmine's bedroom doors and raced toward Jasmine, Rahjah was ready to pounce but Genie held Rahjah in a hug pretending the large tiger was a very oversized teddy, Jasmine screeched and screamed running away from Aladdin, but he caught up.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed struggling to break free from Aladdin's grip, Genie slowly put Rahjah down but kept him away from Aladdin, Genie knew Aladdin had overheard the conversation and knew how much he had been hurting since the whole thing happened.

"Keep your hair on princess I'm not going to hurt you!" Aladdin told her in a harsh tone, he looked in Genie's direction and ordered him to conjure a mirror and turn himself into Sadira, "you believe that 'princess' Sadira is your sister? Well why dont we just take a look and see?" he said pulling Jasmine in front of the mirror, he hated being so violent towards Jasmine but like she was going to listen to him, she practically hated him and she didnt say it she showed it.

"What's this about Aladdin! What dont you love my sister any more?" Jasmine said, Aladdin missed how Jasmine said his name, but not when it was said like that in a tone so vicious he'd never heard Jasmine do before.

"Oh wake up, look! Do you see any resembalance between you and Sadira?" he asked her, Jasmine laughed, "look in the mirror Jasmine." He told her again.

Jasmine looked intensely at herself in the mirror then she looked at Genie/Sadira's reflection her eyebrows began to crease as she frowned at her and her 'sisters' reflections, Jasmine's hair was perfectly smooth and didnt look scruffy, whereas Sadira's hair looked like she had just moped the palace floors with it for the 100 th time, Jasmine's eyes looked like cat eyes and Sadira's were just dull. "So this is what you were trying to show me?" she asked her eyes watering.

Genie turned himself back into the big blue guy he is, Aladdin nodded in a sad but triumphant way. Jasmine rubbed her eyes and turned to face him, "thank you, for showing me that my life has been a lie and that I do not belong here but with someone else." She said turning to the door.

"What?! No I meant Sadira, she's the one who doesnt belong here, not you, you do belong here, the Sultan is your father, not Sadira's." He tried to explain to her but she shook her head.

"She looks more like him than I do, the eyes the scruffyness of hair, it is me who does not belong here, you have shown me that I have been living a lie for many years, but I thank you for showing me the truth." She told him stroking her best friends fur before heading towards the throne room to announce what she has found and what she must do.

Leave.

Aladdin didnt want that, Aladdin didnt want Jasmine to think it was her who did not belong in the palace and for Sadira to stay, Jasmine was the true princess, Sadira was just whiney and annoying, she had no heart, whereas Jasmine had a huge heart, she'd shown it with everything she'd done.

But now she was leaving the home where _she _was born, where _she _was raised as an only child, where he would oneday (hopefully) marry _her._ Not the silly Sand Witch who had the stupid crush on him!

After a short while Jasmine was leaving out of the palace gates and into the streets of Agrabah, not doubt sooner or later Sadira would find out and will use one of her spells to make sure that Aladdin believes she is the princess and that he is marrying her, but what was the point in caring any more Aladdin had just driven Jasmine even further away, how was he supposed to convince her that _he_ was prince Ali, the prince of her dreams, the man she fell in love with in the actual world. The actual world, boy how he missed that place, a place where all this wasn't a fret, where he could go to Jasmine when he needed to be comforted and feel at ease and to be happy.

As pridicted Sadira did find out, and she wasnt too happy either, but she figured that Aladdin would be expecting her to conjure up a new spell to make him believe all this was true, but although she didnt really show it Sadira had a brain and she used it to make some wacky story of a way to get Aladdin to give up trying to stop her wicked scheme. "Oh Aladdin!" she squealed, the sound ringing in Aladdin's ears like an annoying alarm clock (not that he knew what one of those were)

"Yes, my true love." Aladdin said showing no interest at all. Immediatly Sadira was tugging on his arm pulling him through the corridor and towards her bedroom. "Sadira what?" he asked.

"Oh Aladdin, why did you tell dear Jasmine she was not a princess, I know you and her don't get along as much as I hoped but she is my dearest sister, and now, she is gone." Sadira said in a whiney tone, she added a little sob when announcing Jasmine being gone, but then suddenly clapped her hands and continued with her plan, "well we wont be needing to worry about her any more, the wedding must go on!" she declared puckering up for a kiss.

"What do you mean, gone? She just left the palace it doesnt mean she's completely gone, like left Agrabah, doesn't it?" Aladdin asked in worry, he hoped to Allah that Jasmine hadn't left Agrabah, not yet, not when he could still make it work, not when he could still prevent Sadira's spell. He just wanted her, needed her, to remember.

"Oh Aladdin, Jasmine told my father she was leaving Agrabah as soon as she could to start a new life, he was devastated, but we can't keep this wedding waiting any longer we still need to plan out the theme and food." She told him, his worry began to grow into sadness, he'd driven away Jasmine and the only chance he had to set things right was now gone, and he didn't know where, but then it hit him, he didn't need to know, he could ask his blue friend, Genie.

"Well, I'll let you plan the theme, anything is fine by me." Aladdin told Sadira edging his way towards the door to find Genie, he only had two more days till he was marrying the 'princess of his nightmares.' "I need to be off now though. So I'll, um, see you later." He added.

Sadira waved goodbye and Aladdin raced to where he knew the Genie would be, playing chess with carpet, he was losing again, but he didn't look happy like he usually was, his face looked glum and e looked as if he wasnt at all interested in the game at all. Iago flew into Aladdin's eyesight "Way to go, Al! Who knows where Jasmine is, and worst thing is, your getting married to the crazed sand witch in two days time!" he sqwauked in Aladdin's ear, Aladdin swatted Iago away as Genie stood up.

"Genie, I need you to find her, I'll try and buy us more time and get Sadira to wait longer for the wedding, but we need to get Jasmine to remember." He asked Genie, Genie smiled and was gone within a flash, "now I just need to ask Sadira to move the wedding back." He told himself leaving the garden to find Sadira.

Genie flew around Agrabah searching for Jasmine, he hoped to find her soon, he couldnt picture Aladdin and Sadira being married, he had seen Aladdin and Jasmine get together, he'd witnessed their passionate moments together, he'd never seen moments like that between Aladdin and Sadira, well only moments when Sadira has cast a spell on Aladdin or something else like that. Suddenly Genie heard something familiar, he looked down towards where the sound was coming from to see something he hoped wouldnt happen, Jasmine was stealing from stores in the market place.

He swooped down to the ground just in front of Jasmine making her jump in fright, "Genie!" she shouted, suddenly a crowd of people had formed nearby and were watching something with eager eyes, a very rare sight in Agrabah as gypsie's very rarely perform in the seven deserts, Jasmine walked toward the performing area where the gypsie's performed magic tricks, danced and sung. Genie looked towards where Jasmine was heading.

Now everyone in Agrabah knows that Gypsie's and Street Rats despise one another, but the reasons as to why this was only a Street Rat or Gypsy knew, Genie thought that Gypsie's were interesting and the Street Rats were adventerous he didn't see what there was to dislike about either of them, but he would find out, as soon as he gets a better chance, now however he was tring to bring Jasmine back to the palace.

Speaking of the palace, meanhwile back at the palace Aladdin was still searching for Sadira, he had everything he was going to say to her planned out, and now was his moment, as Sadira was walking in front of him, "Sadira!" he called out, she turned and smiled, her smile still didn't have the same effect that Jasmine's did but that doesn't matter, "We need to talk." He added.

"Of course my handsome prince! Anything, what would you like to talk about?" she asked as she approached him.

"I was thinking, maybe we could move the wedding back a bit, put it on hold." He said, and continued as she gave a confused look, " well I mean just to have a break from each other, you know." He explained shrugging his shoulders hoping she'd get the idea. Luckily she did as she gave him a huge smile.

"Of course! So how long was you thinking? No longer than a week right?" she asked still smiling and wrapped her arms around Aladdin.

"Well, I was thinking maybe five days." He said hopefully, he only needed three so he could convince Jasmine it was her he was meant to be marrying not Sadira, and maybe he could have the wedding with Jasmine instead, if he got that far, Sadira's face showed a bad response, she wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Aladdin was willing to haggle it down a little.

"Two!" she declared, Aladdin scoffed, he wouldn't have enough time in two days.

"Three, that's my final offer Sadira or there won't be a wedding!" he said sternly, her eyes grew wide and she nodded, Aladdin kissed her cheek (much to his dislike) and left. He was happy to see Genie rush in through the window, but the look on Genie's face showed that something wasn't good with Jasmine, Aladdin hoped it wasn't something serious. "Genie? What is it?" he asked concern seeping through his voice.

"Uh, Al, why do street rats dislike gypsie's?" Genie asked twisting his fingers repetitively and then sctratching the back of his neck like Aladdin did when Aladdin was nervous or embarassed.

"Cause gypsies cheat when it comes to survival on the streets, they go around in groups of ten or twenty, whilst street rats are usually just a duo or one, why'd you ask?" Aladdin asked, his story was not what Genie wanted to hear as unfortunately for all of them Jasmine had decided to join the gypsie's they'd seen in the market place, and they were leaving as soon as Jasmine was ready to be a full gypsy, but Genie needed to tell Aladdin fast.

"Jasmine joined a group of gypsie's." Genie told him, Aladdin was still for a moment, then he turned and punched the closest wall to him in a rage, things weren't being very fair to him recently.

**Authors Notes: I know that there aren't any gypsie's in the film Aladdin but I wanted to make it harder for them to break Sadira's curse and that was the only thing I could think of.**


	5. Gypsie's

Aladdin had just punched the wall when Jasmine was entering the gypsie's hideout, she was being eyed by gypsie's who were lying on pillows with their other gypsy friends, she was terrified but she wanted to do this, but she knew that to become a gypsy you ave to pass tests, tests of loyalty, bravery and have to have talent, Jasmine was loyal but to the people she called family, Jasmine was brave but to an extent, and Jasmine had only one talent her vocals, and everyone in Agrabah knew that to be a gypsy you have to have more than just good vocals, you had to dance, do magic and much more. Jasmine was shown into a room with a young lady older than Jasmine sitting on a pillow with a monkey sitting casually next to her, "Alia! You got a new student!" the man who was leading Jasmine through the camp shouted with a smile eyeing Jasmine as he left, the girl Alia stood up the monkey still sitting casually as she began to walk closer to Jasmine and circled her.

"Your the princess? Why'd you wanna be a gypsy then? Princess life not good enough for you?" she asked in a harsh tone, Jasmine got mad not because the way she was speaking but the fact that people still saw her as a princess, she knew now that she was not a part of the royal family, so why couldn't anyone else see it.

"I'm not part of that family, I want to find myself, princess life is not for me as I am not a princess." Jasmine told her, she looked at Jasmine shocked and then her features began to become brighter.

"As you've probably guessed, I will be teaching you the ways of the gypsie's! I am Alia I am the leader of this group and we have one main rule," she paused and waited for Jasmine's full attention, "We are all family here." She said with finality in her voice, "and we don't accept street rats." She added in a hushed tone. "Our attitude towards street rats is bad, for an example we happen to bump into a street rat, we will fight he or she, no matter what." She said with a smirk.

Jasmine smiled slightly as she thought of how good it would be to get revenge on Aladdin for all of what he has put her through of recent.

"So, you ready for your first test?" Alia asked as she saw Jasmine smile, Jasmine nodded and Alia clapped her hands and began to walk into the room Jasmine had just come from, "Family!" she announced, suddenly everyones attention was on her, "We have a new member! The ex princess of Agrabah, Jasmine!" she announced pointing towards Jasmine wit a big grin, suddenly everyone was clapping and gathering round Jasmine, Jasmine felt home.

But Aladdin felt lost, he slowly walked ack to the hovel, he had three days to mend all this and put things back to the way they were supposed to be, but now things had just gotten ten times worse, "Wy does Sadira have to do this! Everything was perfect before this and now, I've lost Jasmine and I'm still losing her, and I don't have a clue on how to get her back!" he shouted as Genie bandaged up his now damaged hand, Aladdin winced as the wound began to sting Genie jumped back a bit as he winced.

"It's your own fault Al, you shouldn't have punched that wall, but Sadira's spells never usually work and this one won't either, you've won Jasmine before, you can win her again." Genie said sympathetically, but refering to Jasmine as something you can win wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Genie, Jasmine is no prize, I can't win Jasmine, she isn't a prize to be won, jeez, she's said it so many time's I'm beginning to repeat it for her, and in a crisis like this I shouldn't do that." He said remembering the many time's he had heard Jasmine say that and laughing softly to himself. Jasmine hated being refered as a prize and Genie should know that, but secretly Genie was hoping Aladdin would remember that and point it out. "Jasmine will be going through the first part of her 'training to become a gypsy' soon." Aladdin sighed looking out the window.

And that was exactly what was going on. Jasmine was just getting greeted by a nice little old lady when she was dragged into another room and was facing a mirror, "If you wanna be a Gypsy you gotta look the part, and lets be honest darling, you look like a beggar, we don't want that look!" Alia exclaimed, Jasmine was pused into a room where a short little fat man was waiting. "Salim, you know what to do!" she told te man, suddenly Jasmine was being pushed and pulled in all different directions.

"Uh, Alia?" Jasmine asked in fear as the little man circled her with an evil grin on his face, it was obvious Jasmine wasn't going to feel comfortable with this.

"Don't worry, Salim is the best Gypsy stylist we know, he'll give you the perfect look." She reassured Jasmine, well tried to anyway but Jasmine was still scared, Alia rolled her eyes and covered Jasmine's eyes as if that would calm her down.

Whilst Salim styled Jasmine as a Gypsy, Alia began to ask Jasmine qeustions on what Jasmine was capable of doing so far and how the training would go, "So then, ex princess. What you capable of doing so far?" she asked sitting beside Jasmine who was now relaxed and ok with everything going on around her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well what qualities do you posses? Like dancing, fortune telling, palm reading, singing, that sort of stuff, can you fight?" she asked laughing to herself, "of course you can't, your a princess for crying out loud." She said watching Jasmine's reaction.

"I am not a princess! And I can fight, just not as well as most." She told Alia, Alia laughed.

"Prove it!" she said, this was all part of her test, Alia wanted to see if Jasmine was true to her word that she was no longer a princess and woul do anything to become a gypsy. Although Alia believed Jasmine she had to do this for everyone who wised to be a gypsy, nobody could be trusted, not anymore. There was a similar thing that had happened in this world that had happened in the real world, but this time it was a woman who had betrayed the Sultan. "Your first test will be performance, we're changing your appearance so people won't think you are the princess but you need to perform in front of a crowd, it can be anything you wish, but there won't be much rest tonight, dear princess." She teased.

"Bring it on." Jasmine said ignoring Alia calling her 'princess' again. Salim had finised improving Jasmine's appearance and she indeed looked different, her hair was scruffier and shorter and was tied up in a single green cloth, her clothes were also different, she wasn't wearing any shoes and she only had one earring, she had a long blue flowing skirt and she had a longer sleeved white top similar to her original. Jasmine was shocked, she no longer looked like a snobby princess, she looked like a gypsy, she loved it.

"Well, I must say you look better than before, but there's something missing." She said, Jasmine looked around confused but smiling, Alia thought about it for a moment and clicked her fingers as if she had had a light bulb moment, "Companion!" Jasmine still looked confused then her gaze followed towards where Alia was going, she came out with a young boy and a dog with a red clot wrapped around it's neck. "Jasmine meet Spike and Tariq, they are your companions." She pointed towards them.

The little boy stepped forward and began to circle Jasmine as if judging her, when he had completed the circle and was facing Jasmine he eld out his hand for Jasmine to shake, "I'm Tariq, he's Spike." He said pointing to the scruffy looking dog, Jasmine smiled pleasantly and shook his hand.

"So, you ready for a long night of learning?" Alia asked standing beside Tariq. Jasmine nodded her confirmation.

The next morning Aladdin and the gang were walking around the market place searching for a place to get a nice meal for the start of the day when Genie heard noises of cheeirng and music coming from the area where he'd lost Jasmine, he left the group and went toward the noisey area to see a gypsy dancing on stage, she was wearing a red dress and there was a little boy dancing with her, e looked closer at the girl and realised, it was Jasmine. He rused back to Aladdin to inform him, "Al! Al! I've found Jasmine! You gotta come see this!" he shouted pulling Aladdin along with him back to the performers.

"What do you mean Genie, we havent got time for this..." Aladdin started but then he looked up on the stage and saw what Genie was talking about, Jasmine was on the stage dancing elegantly, gracefully and in his a opinion, like a gypsy.

"What's the big deal, so Jasmine's dancing on a stage with a kid, that don't mean she's a gypsy!" Iago said, but then there was a puff of smoke and she was gone, Aladdin crossed his arms and looked at Iago, Iago was stunned, "well, who knew, Jasmine's a witch, she can disappear right out of your lives, that still don't make her a gypsy." Iago said, Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Iago, gypsies perform, and part of the performance is _magic, _meaning Jasmine is a gypsy, look how about we go on a little search for the gypsies hideout, cause where the gypsies hide, Jasmine will be." Aladdin said already on the move, Genie looked towards Abu who made a sad noise.

Meanwhile in the gypsies' 'hideout' Jasmine was getting out of her performance dress and back into her original clothes when Alia entered, "You've proved me wrong so far, but I still can't help but think that you are still just a little whiney princess waiting to be served by a skimpy little servant," Jasmine looked at her with angry features, "so how about the next part of your training, I'm sure you'll love this part, it involves fighting, but I'm sure you can manage, and we'll be right behind you if you can't." She smirked.

"Do you enjoy this?" Jasmine asked, when Alia gave a confused look she continued, "I mean tormenting me, I grew up in a place where I didn't belong, I grew up with a title that didn't belong to me, I have no clue who my real family is and yet you keep on playing this game, it might be funny to you, but I'm still trying to forget." Jasmine explained with real hurt in her voice.

Alia looked to the ground, "I never thought about it that way, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Jasmine nodded, "Apology accepted, now shall we begin my next test?" she asked smiling as Alia smiled and put a cloak on, Jasmine copied and followed her out of the hideout, most of the way they were silent, until Jasmine broke it, "Where we going?" she asked in a low whisper, Alia turned around and harshly hushed her.

"We don't want to be followed." She told Jasmine, Jasmine nodded and put the cloak over her head again, Alia looked round when she came to a door and pushed Jasmine in when seeing nobody around, but little did either of them know, but Aladdin and the rest of the gang was watching.

"What is that place? Genie do you know?" Aladdin asked looking up to Genie who shook his head.

"All we know is that the final part of Jasmine's test is to defend herself and another gypsy," Genie looked at Aladdin, Aladdin sighed, things were getting difficult now, as when Jasmine becomes a gypsy who knows what will happen, all Aladdin knew was that she wouldnt want to be seen alive near him or the rest of the gang, Aladdin groaned, Sadira was beginning to win.


	6. Fight

Aladdin slid down a wall and looked up at Genie and Iago, Abu climbed on top of his shoulder, he knew Aladdin was close to giving up and Aladdin never gave up, he would always come up with a plan usually involving near death experiences, but things were different, Sadira was winning, Aladdin just wished everything could be the way it was, go back to when they first met, he always remembered that, and remembering it now made him smile and look at Abu, Abu at first didn't like Jasmine as she stole his apple, but technically Aladdin gave it to her, and after a while he began to find her a sweet mother-like person. Genie bent down and put a big blue hand on Aladdin's shoulder, "We can't let Sadira win, not now, we're so close to your actual wedding with Jasmine, we just have to try harder, we'll get her back, I know we will, we've done it before, we can do it again." He said smiling reassuringly at Aladdin, Aladdin looked up.

"How?" he asked. Genie thought about it for a while, he wasn't usually the one who did the thinking he was usually the one who done all the magic stuff.

"Jasmine's starting to remember things from what you both did, she's having dreams of when you went on carpet, she's having dreams of prince Ali. So if we can get her to remember everything maybe that'll break the spell." Genie told Aladdin.

Aladdin began to get hopeful again and stood up, and began to walk into the building that Jasmine had just gone in, Iago flew into his sight and sqwauked "Are you crazy? We're walking to our death if we go in there!" He told Aladdin, Aladdin pused Iago out of the way and continued into the building, it was quiet and there wasn't many people inside, so Aladdin didn't understand why they'd chosen to come here, he walked further into the building and saw Jasmine and the girl at the other end. He began to run towards them

"Princess Jasmine!" he called out, forgetting that she was no longer a princess, Jasmine turned around and glared at Aladdin, she looked back at the other girl and she nodded, suddenly Aladdin was on the floor and felt a small pressure on his chest, Jasmine's foot. "Jasmine, what are you doing? I'm trying to help you!"

The other girl began to laugh, "A street rat helping a gypsy? Now I've seen it all, Jas, you know wat you've gotta do." She told Jasmine and walked to the other side to watch, Jasmine moved her foot and let Aladdin stand.

"Listen to me Jasmine, I know you think your not a princess, but you've got it all wrong! It's Sadira, she's not a princess, your the princess not her!" he tried only to be knocked over again as Jasmine kicked him in the face. "Jasmine!" he shouted, Jasmine put her foot on his chest again but this time harder, "I don't want to hurt you!" he told her, hoping she'd remove her foot and let him up, but she didn't.

"Try me, street rat!" she hissed leaning on her knee looking down at him, Aladdin grabbed her foot and twisted her so she fell off him, he immediatly stood up, Jasmine groaned and turned to face him, "why you little..." she began but was stopped when she remembered him calling her the princess and not Sadira, "why would you say that about Sadira?" she asked, Aladdin sighed and immediatly stumbled to the ground again as Jasmine knocked him over again from the floor by swiping her leg hitting the bottom alf of his leg.

Jasmine stood up and ran towards a torch and held it in front of her keeping Aladdin back from the flames as he stood, Genie transformed himself into a watering can and poured water on Jasmine and the torch extinguishing the flames, Jasmine wiped water from her eyes and face "Using magic? Two can play at that game!" she hissed snapping her fingers, in a blue puff of smoke she was gone and standing behind Aladdin, she hit him on the head with a bowl and he was out like the torch.

Alia stood and clapped, Jasmine bowed, "I'm impressed, but what you going to do with the body?" she asked, Jasmine turned around and dragged Aladdin to the door, but he woke and it started again.

"Jasmine! Listen to me!" Aladdin shouted jumping to his feet and pinning Jasmine to the ground, her breathing was heavy and Aladdin wanted desperatly to kiss her, but was scared she'd attack or all the gypsie's would come and attack. She struggled and squirmed trying her hardest to get free, "stop squirming, I need to talk to you!" Aladdin said, Jasmine stopped squirming and Aladdin opened his mouth to begin.

But was attacked again, "Spike!" Jasmine cried and leapt to her feet racing over to the dog stroking it, the dog barked and growled at Aladdin whipping his face with his tail then jumping off to stop Abu and Iago from helping Aladdin, Carpet was being attacked by Tariq and Genie was being held back by Alia, "Alone at last!" Jasmine hissed in Aladdin's ear pulling him up by his vest, looking behind her quickly to see if her new family was alright.

"Jasmine stop!" Aladdin pleaded he took Jasmine's hand and held her waist close to him, they looked as if they were about to start dancing.

"Why should I, after everything you've put me through!" she said putting a leg between his waist and hers. He hadn't thought of it like that, Jasmine would still be a princess if Aladdin hadn't shown her the mirror, and Sadira wouldn't be winning still.

"I'm sorry, just please hear me out. I'm not the enemy." He said, total wrong move as Jasmine was now a gypsy, and like said before, gypsie's and street rats are enemies, street rats think gypsie's cheat and gypsie's believe that street rats only steal to benefit themselves, gypsie's raise money by performing, street rats steal, two different kinds and two different opinions.

"Oh, yeah, and what was it that people used to call you? Oh yeah..." she laughed pausing and then continued in song "_Riff Raff, Street Rat, but you won't buy that, if only they'd look closer, would they see that poor boy? No siree they'd find out, they is so much more to you._" She sang. Aladdin remembered singing that to Abu after that prince called him 'a worthless street rat.' It pained him to hear it from Jasmine, but he knew tat if this was the real world then Jasmine would never call him a street rat, even though he was.

"I'm sorry _princess_ but I think its time you two kissed and made up!" Iago shouted flying above Spike and towards Aladdin and Jasmine, he was knocked out by Jasmine who punched his beak.

"I am not a princess!" she screamed "you stupid bird!" she said then turned to Aladdin, "if you don't want to suffer then you'd leave and take your stupid pets with you!" she hissed, this was definetly not the Jasmine any of them knew and loved, Genie floated over to Jasmine and placed a blue hand on her shoulder, "and your Genie!" she added.

Alia and Tariq had never seen Jasmine this angry and from the look on the street rat and his friends faces neither had they, as they all left Jasmine walked towards the hideout, Alia caught up moments after, "Jas? Jas you ok?" she asked placing a hand on Jasmine's cold wet shoulder, she still wasn't dry from when Genie drenched her in water trying to put out the torch she was using to fend off Aladdin.

"Yeah, I just wanna go home, I know were i belong now and its nowhere near the palace." She said turning to Tariq who was a little out of breath after fighting a rug, "you are my family now." She added bending down to hug the boy.

The four of them walked slowly back to the hideout.

Aladdin entered the place he called home and looked out the crumbled up wall to see Jasmine and the other gypsie's, he'd lost her, she was not only a gypsy, but she hated him more than ever, he looked back inside the hovel and Genie floated over and placed a hand on his shoulder "We'll find a way Al, I promise." He reassured but Aladdin shook his head.

"I'm not sure we will." He told Genie. Looking towards the palace.

Jasmine was outside the gypsy hideout when she turned er head and looked up at a crumbled up wall with a boy sitting on the edge, she sighed "_Prince Ali, why is it he, the one that I dream of, I love a man called Ali, but why is it really he, the boy who tore my whole world apart." _She sang, walking into the hideout.

"Who is Prince Ali?" Tariq asked when Jasmine entered, making Jasmine jump in fright, "I heard you singing, you have a wonderful voice." He said smiling, Spike was pulling on Jasmine's blue skirt, she sat down and opened out her arms for Tariq to sit on her lap, it looked similar to a way mothers would hold their child when telling them a story.

"That boy, the boy we was just fighting, he pretends he is a prince and calls himself Prince Ali, he is marrying Princess Sadira, but unfortunatly I fear I may have fallen for him, I hate him, but I love him, do you understand?" she tried, of course he wouldn't understand she didn't even understand so what hope would he have? She just hoped the feeling would pass and that she would move on and find another man, she'd pretty much forgotten Prince Jamal by now.

"No." He simply told her, she ruffled up his hair and started humming the same tune as the one she dreamt of 'whole new world'. The tune sent little Tariq off to sleep and Jasmine placed him gently on some cushions, she approached Alia to ask her something.

"What happened to Tariq's mother and father?" she asked, Alia turned her expression sad.

"He was only a baby, and they were only performing." She said eyes welling up and tears beginning to stream down her features, "they were killed by guards as they thought that they'd stolen." She added, "we don't like to talk about it much, but your part of the family now, you need to know." She added smiling. Jasmine two smiled but hid her tears, she still didn't know her true parents.

But whilst nobody was looking Tariq woke up and left the hideout, he took a moment to think about all the places he should seacrh and then took off and began his search , it was dark and the streets of Agrabah were nearly empty, he looked to the top of a building where he saw a man sitting on the edge of a crumbled up wall, he recognised the face and the carpet flying next to him. He walked through a gloomy street which led to stairs which lead to a gap between buildins where a plank of wood was resting in between making a perfect crossing, he crossed and began to climb even more stairs, and finally he reached it.

But by then he was so exhausted he fell asleep on the step just before the entrance, covering himself with a blanket.

Meanwhile Sadira was making her way to a secret location within the palace, she walked down various flights of stairs before reaching the bottom where a skinny man awaited her, "Ah! My princess, is your plan working as well as you hoped?" he asked his voice croaky like a frog.

"Perfectly Karim. Perfectly." She said her voice sounded evil, "This time Aladdin will be mine, I'm sure of it, and there is nothing that Genie or Princess can do about it." She added her voice like a snakes low and hissing.

**Authors Note: Hope you like, the next chapter will be mainly about Sadira and her plan.**


	7. Sadira's Plan

Karim looked at Sadira confused, she ad a huge grin on her face and was humming to herself like everything was fine, he didn't see ow it could be, Aladdin knew what Sadira was doing so how could her plan be 'Perfect'? "Dear Sadira i do not understand, the boy knows of your plan he could sabotage it and everything is fine in your eyes? How are you so positive about this, you told me the boy and his friends were good at breaking curses... ahem, spells," he corrected 'curses' as Sadira preffered him to use the term 'spells', "and spoiling your plans." He finished. Sadira smiled and winked at the skinny man, realisation began to dawn upon the man as he thought it through, "I'm guessing it is all part of your plan? Or you have a plan ready for the boy?" he asked, Sadira was like a female version of Mozenrath and everybody knew that man was crazy. Sadira smiled and nodded.

"You want to know Karim? Shall I share my plan with you?" she asked, Karim nodded and sat at a desk filled with potions, sand and scrolls. She sat on the over side of the desk and began "Aladdin is one of those love crazed men who can't keep away from the person or people he loves the most, and the spell I have used makes Jasmine hate Aladdin everytime she see's him, and the only way the spell can be broken, as is the same with all the other stupid spells, is a kiss." She told him raisng an eyebrow and smiling.

Karim laughed evilly for a moment then continued the explanation for himself, "How can he kiss her if she hate's him? It wouldn't work, oh Sadira your plan is exquisite, as are you." He said taking Sadira's hand and kissing it.

"Karim! I am engaged! If anything you should wait until I am queen and then you may have me." She said flirtatiously, if anything you would be able to see there was something between Sadira and this Karim, but Sadira liked the knowledge of having all the men wanting her.

"Yes, but my dearest you are engaged to the original Princesses man." He said moving closer.

Sadira got angry, "I am the original princess now!" she shouted, both of them were standing now raising their voices, but suddenly the tension between them eased, "I have more planned, but I need your help, Princess Jasmine has become a gypsy, I need you to make damn sure she or any other gypsie's enter my wedding, then we will kill the Sultan and you shall become my royal advisor." She said smirking.

"But Sadira, I thought the only thing you wanted was Aladdin, not the throne?" he asked Sadira began to circle him and when she was behind him she put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"Why yes, but that was before, before I began to get bigger idea's, now I not only crave Aladdin to love me, but I crave the throne, do you not crave to become a royal advisor?" she asked whispering in his ear, her voice low and evil.

He smirked, "Why yes my queen, I do wish to be a royal advisor, but what if your future husband does not approve?" he asked looking back to her, he started to use the phrase 'my queen'.

"We'll deal with that when the obstacle comes. But calling me your queen now, Karim? I like it." She said more louder, "I can see Karim that you and I are going to get on quite well, very well in fact." She said planting a tender kiss on his harsh lips, it wasn't like a kiss a normal couple would give, as they are all sweet and tender and slushy, whereas this kiss was harsh and forceful, like a kiss you would see between enemies.

Karim pushed Sadira away with easeand when she gave a shocked look he quickly explained himself, "Shouldn't we be finding the street rat you are to wed, my dear queen? Or have you forgotten wat this was originally about?" he asked, Sadira sat there thinking for a moment.

"You see this is why you are going to become my royal advisor as you do most of the thinking in this relationship, whereas myself, I'm more the looker." Sadira said looking in a mirror playing with a strand of her hair. Karim stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her arms.

"I believe you should bring the boy back here, incase he tries anything." Karim told her.

"They won't do anything, they can't, the only way to break the spell, remember is for her to kiss him. They can't do anything as Jasmine hate's Aladdin!" she said truimphantly.

"Yes, but remember they have a Genie on their side, and Genie's have more magic than you'll ever have." He reminded her, for the next twenty or so minutes the pair of them started arguing like a couple of school children, Karim was telling Sadira how her plan wouldn't work and that they'd ave to come up with better strategies and Sadira was telling Karim how her plan was better than anything Karim had ever come up with in the past few days and how he could be removed form the picture instantly. Then they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh, Karim, we're fighting again, why do we always seem to fight when planning things? I thought we were behind all that now." She said like a whiney girlfriend would after fighting with her boyfriend for the billionth time.

"I apologize my queen, please forgive me." Karim begged. She kissed his forehead reassuring him, he smiled at her and took her hand in his and kissed it again, their moment was spoiled though by a voice calling for Sadira from upstairs, although they were very far down they could still here the Sultan calling.

"Sadira! Dearest? Where are you? I need to run by a few things with you for the wedding." He called in his sweet manly voice, he was still recovering after Jasmine left and every now and then his frail voice would break just a little bit as if dealing with pain.

"You are being summoned my dear." Karim pointed out, an obvious statement, going back to his business and letting Sadira leave to talk to her 'father'.

"We shall continue our meeting later Karim, do not get yourself into mischief while I'm away." She giggled from the doorway blowing him a kiss and making her way up the endless stairs, Karim rolled his eyes in annoyance after her girlish giggle's had been out of his hearing and her ridiculous statement, it was er causing mischief, she had been the one to sperate a perfectly happy couple just becuase she had a stupid crush on a boy who was marrying _the _princess of Agrabah, and now suddenly her dreams had gone to much higher standards she no longer wanted just Aladdins love and for him to marry her, she wanted the throne and every man to love her.

"How can I possibly cause mischief, I'm stuck in this cramped room all day every day, but believe me Sadira, your silly little plan will come back to huant you one day and possibly be the death of you, then I won't have to worry about a certain street rat being in my way to have the throne, my plans ae much better than yours and will work better." He declared in a silent voice.

Sadira carefully made her way through the door at the top of the stairs making sure the Sultan did not see her enter, when his back was turned she quickly jumped through and closed the hidden door, and slowly crept up behind him, "Yes father?" she said.

The Sultan jumped in fright as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, my dear, you startled me." The Sultan told her putting a hand on his chest.

Sadira meantally smirked, but smiled warmly to the little man, "I'm sorry father, uh, you called for me?" she asked changing the subject, she bent down so she was at the same height as the old man standing before her and as she did the Sultan put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yes my dear, now since Jasmine is no longer with us," the Sultan started his voice breaking again as if is heart had just been stabbed, "I was wondering how you would feel if I invited a friend to the wedding, he is very good friend of mine and a very good healer, his name is Fadil and he helped your mother when she gave birth to you and... Jasmine." He said again his voice broke, Sadira rolled her eyes whilst her looked away.

"I don't see why we can't, I'd love to have him at the wedding, an old friend." Sadira said pulling the Sultan into a big hug which she did not enjoy. He was nothing like her real father, he was soft, polite and kind, three things her father was not, and that is how Sadira became like this.

"Thank you dearest, now where is your groom, I must ask him a few things?" he asked looking around.

"Oh, Aladdin is taking a while off to give us time apart, a very good idea of his, giving each of us space to breathe before the wedding, he is just full of good idea's isn't he father?" she said with a huge fake smile engraved across her face.

"Oh, yes, of course, has he taken the Genie and his pets with him? Oh what are their names?" the Sultan asked clicking his fingers closing his eyes trying to remember.

Sadira rolled her eyes once more, "Abu and Iago?" she told him and he opened his eyes wide and snapped his fingers right in front of Sadira's face, she grimaced and shouted "Father!" she was getting used to calling him 'father', it seemed to work when she was in princess clothes and was acting like a princess.

"Sorry dearest." The Sultan said, slightly blushing. He kissed her foreead and left.

Once the Sultan had completely gone Sadira sat on the bed and gronaed into her hands, "The sooner the old goat is out of the way the better for both me and Karim." She hissed to herself and left back to the secret study she left Karim in.

Meanwhile Tariq had just woken up to see Aladdin standing, with Abu on his shoulders, looking down at Tariq in shock, not horror, shock, Tariq first reaction was what he had been taught as a gypsy, stand up tall and don't let your guard down, Aladdin watched as the boy gulped and began to speak, "Why are you marrying princess Sadira?" he asked his voice shakey, but still he was stiff and he stayed strong.

Aladdin's eyes widened the boy was so small and yet he looked fearless, and he had asked such a strong question a question which Aladdin couldn't answer, but he did with a lie, "Because I love her." He lied to the boy. The boy chuckled.

"Don't lie to me, I'm a gypsy I can tell when people lie, and I know you don't love princess Sadira, that's why you and Jasmine are always fighting, at first I thought it was just because you made Jasmine think she doesn't belong in the palace as a princess, but then Jasmine told me something, something about loving you, but hating you." He explained, he crossed his arms and looked at Aladdin sternly, "And if your a prince, then why do you pretend to be a street rat, or was it the other way round." He added scratching his head trying to remember.

Aladdin's eyes widened even more and he smiled, Jasmine loved him, but then he frowned, but she also hated him, and he'd heard it from a little gypsy boy who he didn't even know if he could trust, after all he is a gypsy, but he was a friend of Jasmine's who had just told him something secret, but Aladdin wasn't sure whether to believe what this boy was telling him or not, but then the boy said two words which Aladdin smiled to.

"Trust me?"

**Author's Notes: Hope you like my build up, it's coming to a close soon and I hope you'll all enjoy the next few chapters, and I've been thinking of doing a sequel, please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	8. Tariq

Aladdin smiled, he'd asked Jasmine if she trusted him so many times before that it was unusual for someone to actual ask him if he trusted them, but Tariq was looking for an answer not a smile, and Aladdin nodded is response. Whilst Aladdin was meeting Tariq, Jasmine was worrying about Tariq, he'd been missing all night and Alia had sent three gypsie's out to look for him, but Jasmine wanted to be one of those gypsie's, she was told to wait in the hideout as she was still known to many as the princess. By morning Alia and Jasmine had left the hideout and were looking for Tariq too, Spike was sniffing in front was Alia comforted a very worried Jasmine, she hadn't slept a wink and with Tariq missing how would she. They had to find him, if not tonight then Jasmine vowed she would not sleep, until he was found. Jasmine began to cry out is name, "Tariq! Tariq! Tariq where are you! Tariq this isn't funny now!" she cried, Spike howled and howled again everytime Jasmine paused.

"We will find him Jas, I know we will, besides, he couldn't have gotten far." She reassured then went on ahead. Calling out for Tariq herself, "Tariq!" she began, Jasmine dragged her feet along from behind and sighed.

"You don't know that." She mumbled hugging herself as she thought what might have happened.

Meanwhile back in Aladdin's hovel, Tariq was asking countless amounts of questions, "So if you love Jasmine, then why are you marrying a witch?" So far Aladdin had explained to Tariq that Sadira was actually a witch who had cast a spell on all of Agrabah making it her who he was marrying and not Jasmine, at first Tariq didn't understand but then Genie showed him images from his own memory of times that Aladdin and Jasmine had spent together, but Tariq had completely forgotten that Aladdin had just told him about how Sadira cast a spell on everyone.

Then Iago flew in and landed right in front of Tariq, "Kid, how many times do we have to explain this to you!" he started raising his voice Aladdin was just about to his him as he flew away "_Princess Sadira_, is actually a witch who cast a spell, Al doesn't want to marry her, he wants to marry Jasmine, but Jasmine hates him!" he shouted.

"Thank you bird brain, but I have a name and its not 'kid'." Tariq said in annoyance rubbing his ear.

"Then tell us, what's your name?" Aladdin asked casually.

"Tariq!" a screech came from the doorway just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, Jasmine was standing there her hair scruffy and her features looked tired, she ran over to him and picked him up like he was a young child who'd just fallen off the swing at a park, she held him close and backed away from Aladdin and the others. "What are you doing here? I was worried sick!"

"Aladdin was telling me about Sadira being a..." he started but was cut off when Jasmine began shouting at Aladdin.

"What have you done to him! He's just a child!" she shouted at him in anger. Tariq pulled away in anger and turned to face Jasmine, he didn't like being called a child just as much as Jasmine didn't like being called a princess. Jasmine was shocked by his sudden reaction and took a step back.

"I'm not a child!" he shouted at her, she put a strand of her scruffy air behind her ear and blinked a couple of times, Tariq had never been angry with her before, "And I'm not yur child!" he added glaring at Jasmine, he was fed up of people in the gypsy clang constantly calling him the baby gypsy, the one who always needed protecting, he hoped Jasmine would see this since she didn't like being called something she was, but obviously not.

"I never said that." She tried her voice soft but loud and clear enough for him to hear.

"Then stop treating me like it! You don't like being treated or called a princess, and I don't like being called or treated like a child! You are not my mother! I grew up without my mother!" he shouted.

"So did I!" she shouted back, her eyes were beginning to water, Tariq never told her that he didn't like being called or treated like a child, and yet he was acting like Jasmine being worried or protective over such a young boy like himself was a bad thing. "And you never told me any of that before! So how was I supposed to know!" she asked.

"You grew up a princess!" Tariq shouted back, Aladdin slowly walked up behind Tariq and placed a hand on his small shoulder, "I grew up a gypsy! Learning the ways of a gypsy, you didn't have it as hard!" he added tears welling in his own eyes.

"I didn't belong as a princess! You know that!" she said harshly.

"Not what he told me!" Tariq pointed back to Aladdin remembering Aladdin was still here and that he was listening to this horrid fight, Jasmine looked up at Aladdin and glared, then looked back down at Tariq.

"And you believe him? A street rat? The same street rat who made me believe I wasn't born a princess! Who made me realise I wasn't meant for that life, who made me think everything I'd been brought up to believe, everything I was taught was a lie! I was worried sick last night thinking something had happened to you, but if its not good enough for you then I won't bother next time! If there is a next time!" she hissed, turning round and looking down at Spike, "Come on boy, it's obvious we weren't needed." She said sadly and left.

Tariq stood there feeling guilty, Jasmine had spent the night worried about him and he had just treated her like dirt. He turned back to Aladdin hopelessly.

Aladdin smiled sadly at him, Tariq ran into Aladdin hugging him tightly beginning to sob. Aladdin looked to Genie who came over to the both of them and put a big blue hadn on Tariq's back, "Tariq?" he asked, Tariq looked up, "go after her." He said.

Tariq looked at Aladdin, "But, I believe you!" he said.

Aladdin smiled, "And I'm grateful, but we need you to make her believe, do you think you can manage that?" Aladdin asked, Tariq smiled but then his eyebrows began to crease into a frown.

"Your using me?" he said with finality, he wanted to make Jasmine believe but he didn't want to be used, just because he could actually get Jasmine to listen and believe him, he found Aladdin nice, but if he was being used he would go back to Jasmine, but not to help Aladdin.

Aladdin shook his head, "No, of course not, but you are the only gypsy who believe's me and can actually talk to Jasmine without getting your head ripped off." Aladdin said, trying to joke around a bit when he said about the head ripping part, Tariq took a while to think about it, then he gave Aladdin a mischievous smile with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry Al! I'll make her believe! Just make sure you invite me to the wedding" e said leaving out through the door, but stopping on the way out, "but, will she remember me?" he asked his cheeky smile had vanished.

Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know buddy, but I sure hope she will." He told him. Tariq pursed his lips together and nodded leaving to chse after Jasmine. Once Tariq was gone Genie floated over to Aladdin and looked at him with a quizzical look, he was about to speak when Aladdin broke in, "He's a good kid, I hope Jasmine remembers him, more to the point he remembers us." He said looking up at Genie, Genie sighed.

"He won't, things will go back to the way they were before Jasmine will become a princess again and won't even know Tariq exists." Genie told him, he knew as he knew what spells like this one could do, but he didn't know how to break them. Aladdin nodded and dropped to the ground hugging his knee's, without Jasmine in his life he didn't have a mother-like figure in his life.

Like Aladdin, he was an orphan.

"I hoped not." Aladdin replied, remembering his own lonely nights in Agrabah, it wasn't a very nice childhood and he always felt envious of other children with their parents, they were happy, he wasn't.

Tariq had spotted Jasmine and Spike walking off into the distance, they were stopped by another gypsy who asked them something Jasmine bowed her head down and was explaining something to the other gypsy, he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the hideout, "Jasmine!" Tariq called out, her head jerked up and turned, her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened like it was surprising to see him. He began to run towards her.

"Tariq? What are you doing here? I thought you was with the street rat." She asked, not realising Aladdin was listening from above, Tariq looked up to the hovel and walked closer to Jasmine.

"It's not the same, he's a street rat, I'm a gypsy, I can't go against what I've been brought up to believe." He explained hoping it would work, thankfully it did se opened her arms wide enough for Tariq to go in for a hug. "I'm sorry Jasmine, I didn't mean what I said, please don't be mad at me."

She sighed and put an arms distance between them and turned her head so he couldn't see her eyes, "I never said you was 'my son', but your like a brother to me, and although you might not like it, your still just a kid," she said, but quickly rephrased what she was saying when Tariq gave her an evil look, "a fiesty kid, who can stand up and look after himself and others." She said pulling him back in for a hug, she'd noticed Tariq looking up a moment ago and as they hugged she too looked up to see Aladdin sitting there watching.

_What did he say? _She thought as he swiftly backed away from her eyesight.

Throughout the day Tariq was thinking of how he would make Jasmine believe what he believed to be true, the first thing he tried was asking her what she meant when she told him she loved Aladdin but hated him, but Jasmine gave Tariq a look saying '_you're asking me tis after what you've just put me through._' By evening he saw a great opportunity to get help when he saw Aladdin, on his own, walk past the hideout.

He was very sneaky to make his escape, but Alia had been a gypsy for much longer and informed Jasmine, "Tariq's on the move." She said. Jasmine looked around the surroundings, he wasn't there, she saw him leave trough the door and decided to make her own sneaky move with Alia following.

"Psst! Aladdin!" Tariq whispered harshly, Aladdin turned and smiled when he saw Tariq, he quickly walked over to the young boy to ask how things were going with convincing Jamine.

"How's it going." He asked looking round as he heard a faint gasp, he was tempted to move the conversation away from where they were standing and to somewhere with a bit more privacy, but he didn't want a repeat of this morning, or what happened a couple of nights ago, he was still recovering from it. But that's exactly what was going to happen, little to his knowledge.

"I don't know what to do..." Tariq began to explain when he was interrupted.

"I know what you can do!" Jasmine shouted getting out from behind her hiding place, "You can get away from that street rat for starters! Then you can tell me what the hell you were doing talking to him in the first place!" she spat, Alia jumped from behind the wall and took Tariq's arm before he ran off, his head dropped in defeat. Aladdin slowly backed away but Jasmine noticed "Uh, and where do you think your going street rat!" she said pinning him to the floor, "why do I get the sense that we've met like this before?" she asked teasingly.

"I've got the same feeling, but this time, I'm not going to let you leave!" he grumbled, it was hard for him to talk and get Jasmine off of him, Jasmine loosened her grip, "Don't you miss your life as a princess?" Jasmine tightened her grip, "I mean, Rahjah was your best friend, do you even remember him?" he asked, Jasmine let one of Aladdin's arms go, but was still pinning him to te ground, she reached into a pocket and brought out a small sharp knife with a silver snake wrapping itself round the handle.

"Till death do us part, Ali!" she hissed as she lifted the knife, she was going to kill him!

"Stop!" Tariq cried.

**Author's Notes: I will only continue if I get at least three reviews asking me to. But if you don't like the story then I won't continue, I could always revise for my exams. Tell me what you think! Please. **


	9. Author's Notes

**Just so you know; my laptop is old now and the letter 'h' has becom stiff so it is harder for me to type words with that letter, I am still unsure how to write fanfiction stories and the one's I have come up with have usually been well, in my opinion after I have read them myself, pretty rubbish, they'll start off ok but then get worse, so if you disagree with me please tell me, I'd love to know what you think. Also whilst I've been writting this I've also been doing a few of my exams, but I confess I don't actually revise for them. If you do want me to continue then just say so, I know how I'm finishing off the story, but you guys don't and I would love for you to read it.**

**How you've enjoyed my story so far,**

**Kelly**

**x**


	10. Convincing Jasmine

Jasmine looked back at Tariq who was trying to break free from Alia's arms, he looked horrified with what Jasmine was doing, Alia didn't look too pleased either, she looked down at Aladdin and is eye's were wide with fear, she looked at the knife and gasped, what had she become, she threw the knife to her left and crawled off of Aladdin, crawling towards a wall where she hugged her knee's close to her body, she shook in fear of what she'd become, Alia and Tariq stayed put whilst Aladdin cautiously walked towards her, he crouched down and stroked her cheek, she flinched but didn't move, Alia looked down at Tariq who smiled, he knew what he was going to do now to make Jasmine believe, Alia looked confused and so asked him quietly, "what did you mean when you said about not knowing what to do? And why would you tell a street rat, you've hated all street rats since that time one mugged you in the market place." Tariq looked up at her and smiled ushering her into the hideout, she followed willingly.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin said softly, she shook her eye's welling, was se about to kill someone? Aladdin sighed and sat next to her by the wall, "I know you hate me..." he said his voice breaking as he spoke, which Jasmine picked up on and looked at him, she hesitated before taking his hand and reading it, she'd learnt how to do that whilst she'd learnt how to become a gypsy, Aladdin looked at her, she took in a deep breath and read out loud.

"But you don't hate me, in fact quite the opposite, you've had a tough journey and rough life, you've lied on so many occasions that it's impossible to see how you could be engaged to a princess, but the princess your are engaged to isn't the right one." She said, she looked up at Aladdin who was looking at her hand on his.

"What does it mean?" he asked, he knew really but wanted her to tell him, so he could end this stupid curse once and for all, so he could kiss her again.

"I don't know, you tell me." She unfortunately told him, she let go of his hand and looked at the ground, she was confused, so much had just happened in only 3 minutes, one minute she was attacking Aladdin, the next she was reading his palm and now, she felt this connection between them, and it felt familiar, like she'd felt this way before, but when? Aladdin's head dropped, "Who is she?" Aladdin looked up, confused as to what she was asking.

"What do you mean who is she?" he asked.

"Why isn't Sadira the 'right princess'? Who is?" she asked again with a little more detail, Aladdin looked down again, his neck was beginning to ache from all the movement, he wanted to go home and hope that the wedding is put on hold because of some freak accident, even if it meant the accident happening to him.

"It's complicated." He said standing up and leaving Jasmine on her own, Jasmine watched as Aladdin dragged his feet along the ground in the direction of his hovel.

"Complicated?" she laughed, "what's complicated is that I hate you but somehow love you." She said quietly making sure nobody heard, she began to walk back to the hideout to find Alia and Tariq, and when she entered she saw them fighting, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Tariq thinks that princess Sadira is a sand witch, and you'll never guess why." Alia said in a bored tone, Jasmine looked at Alia, "the street rat told him, claimed that princess Sadira was a witch and had cast a spell on Agrabah so she could have Aladdin all to herself and be a princess." She added, Jasmine gave a small and weak laugh.

"It's the truth Jasmine! I'm telling the truth, Aladdin's telling the truth! Please believe me!" he shouted waving his arms around in the air.

"I believe, believe that the street rat is trying to use you for one of his stupid games! Tariq, you might not be a child but your still young and people like Aladdin will take advantage of that, everybody knows that sand witche's don't exist." Jasmine protested, Tariq looked at the floor and thought of ways e could make Jasmine and Alia understand. He snapped his fingers.

He dragged Jasmine to an old woman who was sitting on her own in a corner, she taught most of the gypsies here how to read people, Azra 'the mad woman' could prove that Sadira was a sand witch. "Azra!" he shouted, the old woman grunted and looked at him, "prove to them that sand witches exist." he added sitting Jasmine down opposite Azra. Azra smiled, and began to get out a scroll, Jasmine watched curiously.

"Tariq! It's just a fairytale! They don't exist!" Jasmine protested, then Azra spoke up.

"Ah, but the boy speaks the truth, they do exist, but the witches had been extinct for decade's, until now." She explained to Jasmine who looked at her curiously.

"Then what does a street rat have to do with a sand witch?" Jasmine asked as she looked from Tariq to Alia to Azra in a complete circle, Alia shook her head and slapped her forehead, Jasmine looked at Tariq again, but for longer waiting for an answer to her question.

"Sadira cast a spell over Agrabah, it sould be you who is marrying Aladdin, not Sadira, Aladdin told me Sadira was just a friend with a silly little crush on him, and she was always trying to make Aladdin hers, but this time the spell is stronger, more powerful and is beginning to win." He explained, Jasmine looked at Alia with confusion and then looked at Azra who was nodding as she looked into a crystal ball.

"He speaks the truth." She simply said.

Jasmine ran her fingers through her hair, and looked around Alia was now astonished, everyone knew that although Azra was as crazy as a cat would be if you stepped on its tail, she always spoke the truth and would say if someone was telling a lie. Jasmine looked at Tariq who stood proud, he'd proven that what Aladdin had told im was the truth.

"I need to go outside for a minute." She told them, they watched as she left, and Tariq followed her secretly, when outside Jasmine began to work things out in her head, "It can't be true, how can I possibly love Aladdin, he's a street rat, I'm a gypsy." She said to herself.

"Actually your a princess." Tariq said walking up to her from behind, Jasmine jumped and gave Tariq an evil glare, "sorry, but we both know it's the truth, if Sadira is actually a sand witch then she could've changed anything, starting with how the Sultan looks and how she looks." He added, the look Jasmine gave him began to vanish as she thought of the possibilities, and as she was just about to ask another question Tariq broke in, "and even if Sadira isn't a sand witch, which everyone knows Azra doesn't lie, but even if she isn't, why would Aladdin lie?" he asked.

Jasmine's looked very consentrated for the next minute or so, before looking up at Tariq, "so what do you suppose we do, they're getting married tomorrow and we don't even know how to break this stupid 'curse', if it is, and beside's how do we know it isn't a curse?" she asked pursing her lips together, Tariq looked at the ground for a minute.

"Kiss him." A voice said from behind, Azra had left her usual spot in the corner of the hideout and was listening to thier conversation, "and if it's not a curse then you'll know for sure after you've kissed him, but the problem is with many kisses it has to be of love and willingly." She added.

Jasmine looked at Tariq with an eyebrow raised, "see, it's impossible! I don't love Aladdin and I would never kiss him even if it meant to save my life." She said sternly. She sat herself down at a table and looked at her palms.

Tariq thought for a moment then he came up with a question he knew Jasmine wouldn't like, "What if it would save my life? Would you kiss him then?" he asked.

Jasmine looked shocked, of course she would kiss him then, but it wouldn't mean anything, it wouldn't break the curse, as Azra said, it has to be a kiss of love and it had to be willingly. She didn't even know if this curse was real, and even if it did save Tariq's life was she real willing to fall in love with a street rat who may or may not be telling the truth, she turned and looked at Tariq, tears in her eyes, "Your going to be the death of me one day!" she said jumping to her feet, Tariq smiled.

"But Jasmine, it needs to be of love and willingly." Alia said she had been listening to the conversation and was mortified when Tariq asked what he did.

"Then I'm going to fall in love with Aladdin." She told Alia, Tariq and herself.

Azra, like Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Iago knew of Sadira's curse and like them was not affected by it, she knew that Jasmine and Aladdin were engaged, that the Sultan looked nothing like he did in the real world and that Sadira wasn't a princess but a street rat, who had a huge crush on Aladdin and was in fact a sand witch, she also knew that after the curse had been broken things would go back to the way they were and Jasmine won't know little Tariq.

"Yeah, well I'm still not sure about this Jasmine, you know it's a street rat your going to be kissing, not some prince charming, why risk it?" Alia asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, like she couldn't be dealing with this right now. But she was going to help anyway.

"Well, he might not be a prince, but if Tariq trusts him, then I trust him." Jasmine said crossing her arms and tapping her own foot, copying what Alia done but smiling mischieviously.

Tariq looked at Alia and stuck his tongue out at her, he then turned to Jasmine and started to pull her along with him, "Come on! Let's go see him!" he shouted trying to make her go a little faster, but she stopped and pulled her arm away from Tariq and waved er hands in a signal saying no.

"Tariq, I've got to kiss him tomrrow, I don't want to see him before then." She explained.

"But why wait, we can go see im now and get the kiss over with before the wedding takes place." Tariq tried, Jasmine shock her head, "why not? It'll be over quicker then." He asked, confused as to why she wouldn't want to go along with he idea, maybe she knew what would happen, maybe se was scared, or maybe she wasn't ready yet, or maybe all of those things.

"I'm not ready yet Tariq, that's why." She said, in a sad tone, it was all thos tings but to say one was easier.

"Ok!" Tariq shouted, running towards Aladdin's hovel.

"You know, don't you?" Azra asked coming closer to Jasmine and putting a wrinkly hand on her shoulder, "What happens after the kiss? That's why." She added, Jasmine nodded and a tear rolled down her face.

"That, and so much more." She said turning to face the old woman, both her cheeks were covered in tear stains and her eyes were beginning to go red, she took in a deep breath before asking her next question, "Azra? Will he be ok? I know he has the gypsie's, but he hasn't got his parents. Will he be ok?" she asked, she knew the answer but wanted to hear it.

"We're gypsie's we look out for each other, he'll be fine." She reassured, Jasmine looked to the ground, tomorrow she'd have to kiss a man she didn't love, lose a great friend, and she didn't even want to because she wasn't sure she believed it, but Tariq seemed so sure the street rat was telling the truth, so she'd try, for his sake, Azra's voice brought her thoughts back to the present "Shall we get started." She asked, Jasmine nodded.


	11. All Over

The morning of the wedding, both Jasmine and Aladdin had butterflie's in their stomach's. Aladdin had been up all night explaining how he met and feel in love with Jasmine to Tariq, and he'd finally finished explaining when Tariq dropped the news that Jasmine was going to break the curse, so Aladdin didn't get any sleep at all. Whilst Jasmine had been trying to make herself love Aladdin, but everyone knows you can't make someone fall in love, and it was also very difficult with all the things going through her mind, like never seeing Tariq or the others again, just then Spike came to her leg and rubbed his head against it, she ruffled his hair and smiled, she couldn't do it, she couldn't, she'd found a family here, she had everything she needed right here, she didn't need some scummy street rat, she stood up and made her way to the other's, her mind had been made, she wasn't going to do it, "I can't do it!" she announced interrupting all the other conversations going on in the room, Azra, Alia and Tariq all looked at her in shock, Alia was more annoyed though, she didn't mind that Jasmine wasn't going to go through with the kiss, the thing was that she had spent most of the night helping Jasmine 'fall in love' with Aladdin.

"But Jasmine..." Tariq started only to be interrupted by Alia's angry snort.

"So I spent all nigt trying to help you, and you won't even try." She shouted at Jasmine glaring at her, Jasmine hugged herself and backed away into a wall, everyone in the room gave her evil looks, and she walked off into the other room mumbling "I point out the obvious and what do I get? Evil, dirty looks."

"Jasmine," Tariq started, "Why can't you?" he asked, he walked closer to Jasmine and smiled reassuringly, Jasmine smiled weakly back, but began to quietly cry.

"If I do, I'd lose you, I can't go through with it if I'd lose you, you know your like a brother to me, I can't lose that." She explained wiping her eyes, her head dipped so she wasn't giving anyone eye contact, Tariq was silent for a moment, his own eyes beginning to well up, then he tilted Jasmine's head up a bit so they had eye contact, he held his tears back and stiffened up, he was after all 'not a child.' Jasmine smiled at his bravery.

"Then you'll have to invite me to your wedding, and name your first son after me." He told her, Jasmine pulled him into a tight hug and kept on crying, _how could a boy so young, be so brave? _She asked herself in her head.

"I'll try not to forget you, kiddo." She teased, but she gained an elbow to the ribs, they both glared at each other for a moment, before Jasmine stood up staright wiping the rest of her tears away and made her announcement again to the others "I'm going to go through with it, but I will be needing your help," she looked at Tariq, "all of you, no doubt that 'princess' Sadira has guards all around the palace, blocking off unwanted guests, but if we work together then we'll be able to get past, and all we worked on last night will not be for a lost cause." She added looking towards Alia especially, who smiled back at her.

Sadira, most definitely was not going to win, not this time anyway.

Meanwhile Aladdin was waiting to meet his doom, or in other words, marry Sadira, and live sadly forever after, he looked at Rahjah who looked up at him with sad eyes, they both missed Jasmine, Aladdin bent down to stroke his head and whispered into the tigers ear, "If Tariq's right, then everything will be back to the way it was before, don't worry."

The tiger put his head on his paws, Aladdin ruffled up the fur on the tigers back and walked over to where Genie was floating just outside the door to where Aladdin was going to see a bride, but not his bride, not his princess, bride princess Sadira, not Jasmine.

He awaited at the end of the aisle and reminisced the times he shared with Jasmine, the first image he remembered was when he first laid eyes on her, he was sitting on top of a stall and he watched as Jasmine stole an apple for a young boy, he remembered how good at acting she was, pretending Abu was the Sultan, he gave a weak smile and weaker laugh, then he remembered how they were close to kissing when the guards intruded, how he took her on a magic carpet ride and she revealed the truth. "Oh, Jasmine." He sighed.

Meanwhile on the balcony, Karim had noticed that a bunch of gypsie's were making their way to the palace, he'd been let out of the hideout to witness the wedding of Sadira and Aladdin, and he had a special duty to make sure Jasmine went nowhere near Aladdin until after Sadira was married to him, and even then Jasmine was not allowed near Aladdin, Karim went from the balcont to warn Sadira, "My queen, gypsie's are on their way to the palace." He told her.

She swiftly turned her head to look at him, "You know what to do, my dear Karim." She said with a sly tone. Karim nodded with a smirk, "just to make it clear though, you must keep Jasmine as far away from Aladdin as possible, whatever it take's, she cannot kiss him! He cannot kiss her." She added Karim rolled his eyes and walked out.

He ordered all of the palace guards to make sure no gypsie's came within an inch of Sadira and Aladdin's wedding and if they did, they were to be taken to the dungeons immediatly.

Sadira smiled at him, and walked to the doors to where the wedding was being held, before entering she told Karim one last time, "if any gypsie's do get passed the guards, kill them." She said, kissing him on the cheek and handing him a knife.

As the music began Sadira made her way down the aisle, with people chattering about how grown up Sadira looked, or how marvelous the dress was, or how pretty she looked, whilst all Aladdin could think about was how long it would take for Jasmine to arrive to stop this madness, finally Sadira reached the end of the aisle, and smiled up at Aladdin, he responeded with a weak smile, all hope was lost, she'd won.

Or so he thought.

There were only six more gypsie's who hadn't been captured left and Jasmine was one of them, they were running away from Razoul who was out of breath and slowing down, one of the remaining gypsie's dropped back to hold him off to give the others more of a chance, so they sped up, Tariq and Jasmine along with Alia, Spike and Salim, Azra was with them but was dragging along behind and wasn't involved in the fighting. Jasmine was leading as she knew the palace better than all of them, she had lived in it for seventeen years. They reached a wall and hid behind it as they caught their breath.

Jasmine looked round the corner, the coast was clear but the others were still tired from running, all except Tariq who was buzzing, "I'm going to go on." She told them in a whisper.

"And I'm coming with you!" Tariq announced also in a whisper, Jasmine shook her head in disagreement, "I wanna help you." He told her still whispering, but in a pleading tone, Jasmine looked at the others, Salim had fallen asleep and Alia was trying her best to wake him.

"Go!" she told them as she slapped Salims face for the third time.

Jasmine turned back to Tariq. "Ok, but make sure your not spotted." She whispered, she checked around the corner again, this time there was a man in front of the door, they were so close to Aladdin, the doors to the ceremony were just there and she could hear the Sultan asking if their was anyone who objected to their marriage, she took out her pocket knife that she'd kept under the blue skirt and held it ready, she looked at Tariq, he too got out a little knife, she nodded, they ran.

For a moment as they ran everything went slow motion, Jasmine stabbed the mans thigh and continued to run toward the doors, Tariq smiled as he watched the doors fly open and heard Jasmine scream "Stop!" Everyone turned to face them.

All eyes were on them, but Jasmine was just staring at Aladdin, she was out of breath now as well, but she hadn't given up, she watched as Aladdin gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen, Sadira hadn't won, this time, like all other times she'd lost, Aladdin started to walk towards Jasmine, they'd won, again...

But Jasmine felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down to see a dagger sticking out of her, everything went into slow motion again, as Tariq looked from Aladdin's fallen expression to Jasmine, his eyes began to well up, the man she'd stabbed in the thigh had crawled over from where he was lying in pain to Jasmine who was standing in the doorway and stabbed her, he'd killed her, they'd lost and Jasmine was dead.

Aladdin ran over to Jasmine as she fell to the ground, Genie floated swiftly over to Tariq's side and pulled him into a hug covering his eyes and face from the bleeding lifeless body. Sadira began to evilly laugh in the background "I never lose Aladdin, _sweetie._" She told him in a cackle

But Jasmine wasn't dead yet, and as Aladdin was crying into her hair, she opened her eyes and weakly whispered "not this time." And she pulled Aladdin's head away, not only scaring him, but shocking him completely when she planted a kiss on his lips, a kiss Aladdin had wanted for so long, so he deepened it in response.

Then the kiss broke as her body fell, she was dead.

Tariq escaped Genie's tight hug and walked over to Aladdin, "You told me, it would break the curse, if she kissed you, you lied to me, didn't you?" he said, his voice breaking slightly as his tears kept on falling from his eyes. Genie floated over and put his blue hand on the small shoulder.

"Tariq, you gotta believe me, I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted things back to the way they were." Aladdin begged the younger boy, he knelt upright and put his hands on Tariq's shoulders, Tariq pushed past Aladdin and ran towards where Alia and the other gypsie's were waiting, the next thing everyone heard was a womanly cry, Alia ran from out of the corner and saw Jasmine's body lying on Aladdin's lap, she saw the man, Karim, and saw red.

"You! You murderer!" she said running over to him, gradually getting her pocket knife out, but before actually attacking him, she looked at Jasmine's lifeless body on Aladdin's lap and dropped her knife. She looked from Aladdin, to Genie, to Jasmine, to the murderer, to Sadira, "Azra!" she called out walking back to the others, she hugged her knees as she sat next to the old woman, "what happens now?" she asked shaking, the old woman took Alia's hand and rubbed it, the gypsie's all huddled together and Azra told all four of them (including Spike) what happens next.

Aladdin looked up at Genie, who floated closer to Aladdin and wiped a tear away, "Come on Al, she doesn't look comfortable with that dagger in her stomach." He said implying they take the dagger out of her so they could rest her body on a bed where it would look as though she were sleeping.

Aladdin slowly took the dagger out of his princesses back and swiftly threw it away, picking Jasmine up like she was a baby he turned to look at Sadira with a glare, she looked back at him with the same look, "I will never love you Sadira! And now I will never forgive you! You've taken away my life, my happiness, and what have you accomplished?" he shouted, Iago and Abu were now on a shoulder each and were glaring at Sadira, it felt as though nobody else was in the room, just them.

Nobody noticed that Karim was now standing and was about to attack Aladdin, until he shouted to Sadira, "Now my queen!" and she nodded, and as Karim raised his dagger to strike again, he was knocked out by Alia.

"That was for killing Jasmine." She said walking off, then Tariq came up to him and kicked him in the stomach, "that was for killing Jasmine and then trying to kill Aladdin." He said, then Spike came up to him and scratched his face and barked. Then Salim also joined the attack by kicking his back, "that was for Jasmine, and her newly blood stained clothes." He said, he began to get very emotional, more over the clothes than Jasmine. Then finally Azra whacked him over the head with her stick, "and that was just cause I felt like it." She told him.

"Karim!" Sadira shouted rushing over to aid him. She looked over her shoulders and glared at everyone "You'll all pay for this some day." She declared and within a puff of smoke she'd vanished.

Aladdin sighed and looked down at Jasmine, her face had become pale and Aladdin couldn't bare to see her like that, he looked up at Genie, "Genie, could you, uh..." he trailed off as more tears began to well up in his eyes, and shook his head, he rushed to Jasmines original bedroom where Rahjah was waiting and placed her body on the bed, he brushed away some of her hair and kissed her forehead, "sweet dreams, my beautiful princess." He whispered before stroking Rahjah and leaving, he explained everything to a very confused Sultan and told him he would be going back to his original home, as you can tell everyone was very upset, especially the Aladdin, he was close to giving up, and then she showed up, and was killed.

"Al, you ok buddy?" Genie asked from the crumbled up wall in the hovel, the question was only too obvious and stupid that he quickly changed his question, "would you like to be left alone?" he asked instead.

Iago flew in front of Genie, it was unusual that Iago hadn't said anything in a while but unfortuantely for some he was about to, "What are you blind? Of course he is not ok! Of course he wants to be left alone, and do you know why! Because princess Jasmine is dead! Not coming back! Boy I bet Ayam Aghoul's gonna be happy!" he shouted in Genie's ear, Genie raised his fist at Iago as Aladdin covered his face.

Aladdin sighed, "I'm going go to sleep, if I can." He mumbled and walked over to the edge of the crumbled up wall where he looked out at Agrabah.

Aladdin woke up after having an amazing dream of himself and Jasmine getting married only to be disappointed as he remembered what happened yesterday, he was reluctant to wake Genie, Abu and Iago incase one of them decided to bring the events of yesterday up, instead of waking up his companions he left the hovel alone, upset.

When he reached the market place he heard a light soothing humming sound, he followed the sound and as it went on he began to remember the tune, he began to pick up the pace a little as the humming got louder in the direction he was heading, he reached a corner where he saw her standing there, by the store which sold apple's, she picked up an apple and paid for it, Aladdin smiled a tear rolling down his face which he swiftly wiped away.

Jasmine was stading there, very much alive, in her peasant outfit, Aladdin pinched himself three times each time proving he was not asleep. She turned and saw him, she smiled, "Aladdin!" she cried running over to him, "where were you this morning? You said you'd come and pick me up in the morning." She asked, Aladdin stood there for a moment dazzled, then pulled her into a huge hug.

He breathed in the coconutty smell of her hair, it was so good to be able to smell that again.

Jasmine was shocked by his sudden reaction but hugged him back, whispering in his ear "Is everything alright? Your acting like you havent seen me in ages." Suddenly Genie, Iago and Abu were standing in shock staring at Jasmine and Aladdin.

"What's wrong with you guys today? Your all acting very strange." Jasmine staed pulling away from Aladdin, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, she rolled her eyes. Genie was confused.

"So Al, she doesn't remember?" he whispered so Jasmine couldn't hear, Aladdin looked at Genie and shrugged his shoulders again following Jasmine, Genie scratched his head, then saw Azra walking past on her own, he went up and confronted her, "I don't get it, how come she can't remember?" he asked hoping she would remember or he'd just made a fool of himself.

She smiled up at him, "Once the curse had been broken, after midnight everything would go back to the way it was before the curse." She explained her voice croaky, she remembered too, Genie was relieved, but confused again.

"So how come the spell didn't affect, you, or me or Al?" he asked, the old lady shrugged and continued to walk away, Genie's attention moved to the area of where she was headed, and he saw a boy who didn't have to help them, but did because he believed, Tariq, playing around with Spike and Alia, but he too did not remember, Genie looked towards Jasmine and Aladdin who were kissing by the entrance to the palace, "That is one hell of a man." He said reffering to Tariq.

Iago flew onto Genie's shoulder, "you mean kid." He said, Genie shook his head.

"He is not a child." He said smiling at Iago who with his wing patted Genie on the back a little, Abu climbed onto Genie's other shoulder and they all followed Aladdin to the palace.

"Until we meet again, Aladdin and Jasmine." Azra said watching the couple go through the palace doors and smiled, she had a female resemblance to Phasir, only she was not pretending to be blind.

Aladdin was happy again, he had his friends, and he had Jasmine.

**Authors Notes: This is the final chapter although I've been thinking about doing an Epilogue, but I will only do one if somebody reviews this chapter.**


	12. Epilogue: A Whole New Life

It has been almost a year since Aladdin and Jasmine tied the knot, and Jasmine was giving birth to their first child, Aladdin was pacing back and forth in front of the doors to their bedroom, Genie was sitting down by the door, Iago had gone and was living with Cassim, Aladdins father. The nurse had come out for what seemed to them as the fourth hundredth time, but was actually the fourth, she ad come out the first few times to update him, but this time she walked past Aladdin rushing to get some towels, Aladdin wanted to see if everything was ok and was just about to open the door to see when the nurse came back and slapped his hand away from it, "Not yet! Be patient Prince Aladdin, you wife will be fine." She told him pushing Aladdin away and walking in. Aladdin sat next to Genie. Finally after another hour past the nurse came out, a faint sound of crying was coming from inside, Aladdin jumped to his feet so quickly he almost fell over, thankfully Genie was there, "You can go in now." The nurse said softly.

Aladdin gulped and slowly walked in, there was Jasmine lying restlessly on the bed with the newborn baby in her arms, she was cooing at the baby and the baby giggled, then she looked up at Aladdin and smiled, "Come and see your son." She called other to him, Aladdin smiled and walked a little faster, he had a son, and he knew exactly what he wanted to call him.

He sat down on the bed next to Jasmine and kissed her forehead and looking down at the baby. His smile grew bigger and Jasmine gave a small laugh, he looked at her "may I?" he asked reffering to olding the baby, she nodded and smiled back at him, handing Aladdin the baby.

"You know," she started, Aladdin's attention not on her but his son, "We still have to name him and I had a name in mind." She continued noticing Aladdin's full attention was on the baby, she smiled looking at the little baby in Aladdins muscular arms, she pulled on his arm a little to gain his attention, Aladdin's head immediatly whipped round to look at Jasmine, "Name's." She repeated, gesturing that it was time to name the little boy. Aladdin nodded, "I have one in mind." She told him again.

Aladdin looked round at Jasmine, damn, he forgot he had to decide with Jasmine, and although Tariq did attend their wedding Jasmine still didn't know him. "Ok, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, it may sound odd, but I thought... Tariq," Jasmine told him, Aladdin looked from the baby to Jasmine in shock, "We don't have to name him that if you don't want to, I was just suggesting..." she began as she saw his shocked expression, she didn't realise it was a good shock until he nodded and quickly kissed her. She smiled, "so you don't want to name him that?" she asked.

"No! I love that name." He told her kissing her cheek, then suddenly the nurse came in again, she bowed and smiled at the family then told Aladdin he had to leave, "I'll see you at dinner, my dear sweet princess." Aladdin took Jasmine's hand and kissed it, Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"See you at dinner, Prince Ali." She teased knowing that even though he used the name as a pen name, he didn't like being called by it. Jasmine giggled a little as Aladdin gave her a playful glare.

"Sweet dreams Tariq." Aladdin whispered to the baby kissing his forehead then left to tell the others.

When he was back outside he was greeted by his father with a huge pat on the back almost knocking Aladdin over, "Congratulations son! So lets hear it." he said his voice deep, the Sultan had allowed Cassim to stay in Agrabah as long as he promised not to steal from any of the citizens, although Cassim promised, he like his son only stole food to get by, much to Iago's disappointment.

Aladdin gave his father a confused look then Iago flapped into view and shouted, "What news of the baby and your wife, knuckle head!" Cassim grabbed the bird and pulled him away from Aladdin allowing him to speak without gaining a headache, afterall he was going to get thos more often now.

"His name is Tariq and they are both fine." Aladdin said calmly, Genie's head immediatly perked up and he floated over to Aladdin, Aladdin knew even before Genie had asked what the question was and he answered by nodding, "yes after the gypsy boy who saved everything and believed. Yes Jasmine agreed to call him that, actually it was Jasmine's idea to call him tat in the first place." Aladdin smiled, Genie gave Aladdin one of his trademark breath-stopping hugs and shook his hand.

Abu was chittering away to himself on Rahjah's head when he saw Aladdin and pounced from the tigers head to Aladdin's shoulder, Aladdin smiled at the monkey.

Abu asked something like 'Will I still be in the picture?' but only Aladdin understood.

"Of course Abu, just means you'll have more friends now." Aladdin said as the monkeys expression went from pleased for Aladdin and Jasmine to sad for his own reason, it had always been just Aladdin and Abu, now it was Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie and the others, but Abu's expression changed back to a smile when Aladdin spoke of more friends.

Rajah looked up from where he was sitting wagging is tail waiting for Jasmine to walk out of her and Aladdin's bedroom, he gradually began to lay down on his front paws as he began to realise Jasmine still wasn't coming out. Aladdin looked round at the tiger taking his attention off his father and friends to Jasmine's best friend and body guard, he crouced down in front of the tiger and told him, "you've got to help me take care of someone else now." He smiled down at the tiger. Rahjah's ear perked up in confusion, Aladdin stepped aside from the door and opened it, "go on, go see." He told the tiger and Rahjah walked in.

Jasmine was humming a lullaby which her mother had sung to her when she was just a child, she no longer remembered the words but she knew the tune off by heart, she was humming the tune to a bundle in her arms close to her chest, Rahjah stayed close to the door and waited.

Jasmine was just finishing putting the bundle into a crib nearby when she saw the tiger sitting there. She smiled as she saw her dearest friend, "Rahjah," she almost whispered, "come see." She ushered.

Rahja stood from where he was sat and made is way over to Jasmine, Jasmine picked up the bundle again and held it close to her body, "isn't he amazing Rahjah?" she asked the tiger as he put his paws on the bed and took a closer look at the bundle, he began to sniff the bundle and was surprised when it grabbed his nose, Jasmine giggled a little as Rahjah backed off.

"Dearest?" a little call from the enterance of the room asked, the Sultan, Jasmine smiled as her father entered weak as he was, he was still trying.

"Father, come see your grandson, but do be careful." She called.

Slowly the old Sultan walked towards his daughter, he wasn't dying, but he was very sick and Jasmine worried that he would die if he wasn't careful, she'd lost her mother when she was eight, she wasn't about to lose her father, he was only just about to meet his grandson.

As the Sultan reached the bed he took the bundle from Jasmine and examined it closely, Jasmine rolled her eyes, how typical of her father he was ill but that didn't mean she couldn't get angry with him, "Now father, he has only just been born, don't begin to judge him." She said crossing her arms, the Sultan laughed as the baby took hold of his beard.

"I wasn't judging dearest I just wanted a closer look, uh, do you have a name for the boy?" he asked, Jasmine nodded, the Sultan smiled, "then what is his name?" he asked.

"Tariq, and don't ask why I've chosen that name, it's just for some reason, it seemed right, and Aladdin liked it too, but I... Oh it's probably nothing, but it's like I've met someone with the same name and well, that's where I got it from." Jasmine said as she looked at the baby.

"Well whatever the reason, it is a privilege to meet my first grandson." the Sultan told her.

Jasmine smiled, as the Sultan gave Jasmine the baby she began to hum the lullaby again, the Sultan sighed as he listened to the tune and began to hum along, as he left the room he saw Aladdin and his friends in a little group in the middle of the hallway, he silently began to approach them, "Aladdin, you are a very lucky man, you must be very pleased, and you Cassim, will be just as pleased as I am to meet, Tariq." The Sultan announced shaking Aladdin's hand and then Cassim's.

Cassim looked towards the door eager to meet his grandson, Aladdin smiled as the Sultan walked off and turned to his father, "you can go in if you want." Aladdin said.

"No, I shouldn't I should be going now, come along Iago." Cassim said shaking his hands, extending his arm for Iago to perche himself on, but the bird had already flown away, Cassim hugged his son and turned to leave.

"Not going so soon are you Cassim?" a soft voice asked, everyone turned to see Jasmine standing in the doorway with the bundle of blue blanket in her arms and Rahjah by her side, "You havent even met Tariq yet." She said extending her arms towards Aladdin, she knew her father-in-law felt uncomfortable around her, so it was easier if Aladdin had Tariq.

Cassim hesitated for a moment before looking at the bundle in his sons arms, "he don't bit dad, he's got no teeth." Aladdin said holding Tariq out for his father.

After Cassim took Tariq the family had gone for dinner, Jasmine whispered to her husband, "you know, life's not going to be the same with Tariq around." She said with a giggle, Aladdin tilted his head a little looking towards Tariq, who was with Genie and Abu.

"No?" he asked, Jasmine giggled a bit more and rested her head on Aladdin's chest.

"No, it's going to be much better, after all it is," she began and then sang "_a whole new life, for you and me._" Aladdin laughed as he reminised singing that with Jasmine on her birthday.

"Yes, it is, and I couldn't ask for anything more, I've got you, my friends, my father, and now a son." Aladdin said with a smile, he bent his head down and kissed Jasmine's forehead, he had his life back, he had his friends, he had his princess, and now he had his very own Tariq, and he would make sure Jasmine could always remember this one.

Afterall the curse of the sand witch had been broken and a boy called Tariq had helped break it.

**Author's Notes: I've finally finished my first Aladdin fanfic, I have been thinking about doing a seqeul to this story, but I would like to know if you think I should, I hope you have like the story, please review and tell me what you have thought about it.**

**Kell.**


End file.
